


There and Back and All Over the Place

by lets_write_this_biatch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dragons, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Grumpy Fíli, Happy Kiliel, Tags Are Hard, The Hobbit- Freeform, This Is Taking Longer Than I Planned, battles, new characters - Freeform, what could happen, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_write_this_biatch/pseuds/lets_write_this_biatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible events following the Battle of Five Armies, if Fili, Kili, and Thorin had survived. Not finished yet- definitely some Kili/ Tauriel stuff happening, may be some other relationships will develop as well, we'll see where it takes us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“And now, you must choose, Master Dwarf.” The large goblin taunted. Kili’s rage threatened to boil over, but he did not let it take control. His sword hung at his side, his quiver, once full of arrows, now contained only two. He held his bow tightly in his hand, but knew it to be useless.  
“By all rights, we shouldn’t even be here.” Kili moaned, more to himself than the goblin.  
“You three come into my domain, armed, and kill many from my army, and you complain about the treatment.” He scoffed. “You should consider my offer generous. You should be groveling at my feet!!”  
“Of course, your majesty, I meant no ill will. He said bowing. He wished he had a plan. He looked into the two faces, the decision that had to be made. Which one would he, could he, sacrifice to the goblin king? No matter his decision, he would never be able to live with himself. He and his brother were a team, they never left the other behind. Ever. But he couldn’t sentence Tauriel to death either. God, he wished he had a plan.  
Tauriel, on the other hand, had a plan. She’d had a plan from the beginning, and it had been going rather smoothly up until this point. They needed to move quickly, but she could not convey this to Kili without giving it away to the goblins. She looked imploringly at Kili, and when he met her gaze, she nodded her head toward Fili.  
This earned her a swift blow to her back by her goblin handler. “This is his decision, don’t go helpin’ ‘im make it.” He snarled in her ear. She took a couple deep breaths to work through the pain, then again opened her eyes to find Kili’s.   
Kili wondered if she had a plan. She usually did, but if she had one now he had no idea what it was. Did she have a plan or was she sacrificing herself? He hoped to Durin it was the first option, and with clenched fists and an uneasy heart, he made his choice.  
“I choose my brother.” He told the goblin king, hoping he sounded more comfortable than he felt.  
“Kili, no!” Fili yelled, struggling against his captor.  
“Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” He answered, his voice wavering slightly.  
The goblin holding Fili gave him a push, and he tumbled down the stairs and came to a rest at Kili’s feet. Kili hurriedly untied his brother and pulled him to his feet. In the next moment, Tauriel sprang into action. She had worked her hands loose from the binds minutes earlier, but was waiting until Fili was free before she acted. Her elbow buried itself into the midsection of the goblin behind her. Her other hand found his sword and unsheathed it. She had killed three goblins before another soul in the room knew what had happened.  
“RUN!” She yelled, taking the steps in one leap. She scooped up her weapons from where they had been discarded on the floor, and threw Fili’s to him. They bolted for the door, cutting down any goblin that got in their way.  
“FASTER!!” She yelled as she glimpsed daylight in the distance.  
They broke into the daylight. Fili and Kili slowed; goblins did not dare to venture into the sunlight. Tauriel, however, made for the river which bordered the small forest at the base of the goblin mountain. “To me!” She called, and the dwarves grudgingly followed.  
“But what about-“ Kili started to say, but was cut off by a large explosion. The ground under their very feet shook with the strength of the blast. Rubble came flying out of the mountain inside, and billows of smoke rose into the sky.  
Fili and Kili both turned to Tauriel and began talking over each other.  
“Explosives? That was the plan?”  
“What about the prisoner?”  
“You said we were supposed to be RESCUING him!”  
“Now we’ve blown him up?”  
“Do you think you could have clued us in a bit?”  
“Our lives where on a deadline! A clue would have been nice!”  
“How on earth did you make an explosion that BIG?”  
Tauriel rolled her eyes and waited for them to finish. “First of all, you know I have orders from King Thranduil not to share any elven secret with anyone, which includes you. Secondly, I swiped a key from one of the guards and slipped it to the prisoner before we were captured. Our capture was a diversion so he could slip away and meet us there.” She pointed a little ways down the river, where sure enough a man was waiting. “King Thranduil also urged me to put a stop to the goblins shenanigans; they have grown too bold. This should keep them at bay for a while.”  
“Still, you should have TOLD us we were on a tight schedule.”  
“You are both awful at keeping a secret. It would have gone off without a hitch if the new goblin king had not gotten so crafty with his punishments. When in doubt, please always assume I have a plan.”  
“And what if you don’t?”  
“I’ll come up with something.”  
The trio made their way to their quarry.  
“Fili! Kili!” Bard said, embracing each dwarf in turn. “And of course, Tauriel, always a pleasure.” He kissed her hand.  
“So, treating with goblins did not go well?”  
“Not in the slightest. But I had to try. I cannot condone killing without first giving peace a chance.” He looked pointedly at Tauriel.  
“When I received news of your capture, I assumed a treaty was no longer an option. And I acted accordingly.”  
“Well, at any rate, they shouldn’t be bothering us for a good long while.”  
“We should get moving. We need to be well away from this place by nightfall.” Fili said, glancing at the sun.  
“Indeed. You both and Bard should travel back to Erebor and Dale. I must return to Mirkwod.”  
“Must you?” Kili asked, looking crestfallen.  
“I wish I didn’t but you know I must; we’ve been over this. It is up to us to form a partnership between the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood. To do so I must continue to receive orders from King Thranduil.”  
“I just don’t like the way the prince looks at you.”  
Tauriel gave an exasperated sigh. “Legolas is a friend, I will not avoid him for the cessation of your worrying. But I can assure you that you have nothing to be concerned about. Now, we really must be off.” She turned away and was gone in a blink of an eye. Kili shouldered his pack, and he, his brother, and Bard trudged toward the lonely mountain.  
“I almost feel bad for the Goblins, you know?” Kili asked, breaking the silence a couple miles later.  
“Not really.” Fili answered. Bard gave Kili a questioning look.  
“Well, I mean, we essentially destroyed their mountain when we got captured as part of Thorin’s company. They must have just finished rebuilding, you know? It did look quite a bit more… solid this time around. And then we just destroyed it all over again.”  
“Ah, they’ll rebuild.” Fili said, shrugging it off.  
“I suppose. If there are any left.”  
“Of course there’s some left. They are like a disease, we will never be rid of them.” Fili said, his arm around Kili. “Don’t let it trouble you, little brother.”  
“The goblins reap what they sow. They cause chaos, destruction, and death wherever they go. It seems only fitting that some is brought to them every once in a while.”  
“Where did the goblins even come from? How long have they burrowed deep in the mountain?”  
“Nobody really knows for sure. They most likely theory is that their ancestors were once elves, or men, or some combination thereof. Or possibly even dwarves. But whatever they were, they were too greatly drawn to the evil things in life. They valued greed, and hate, and a lack of conscience. They multiplied, and gained power from the dark lord, Sauron. They burrowed into the mountain, seeking an escape from the sunlight, and eventually even the light of the moon and the stars. Centuries of burrowing and brewing, gaining their life’s power through Sauron, and the mountain started producing them. They are but another strain of orcs. We are defined by our choices; they chose evil.”  
Kili chewed on this for a while.  
“But how do we define evil? Why do we get to judge what is right and what is wrong? To them, our way of life could seem monstrous. Why should we get to decide?”  
“You are wiser than you seem, young dwarf.” Bard remarked. Kili puffed out his chest a little. “The way I justify it to myself, I am doing this to protect not only the ones I love, but the lives of innocent beings all over, especially around this mountain. I cannot justify it in the overall order of the world; but I can in the slice of the world I have been given. And that is enough for me. If that is not enough for you, well, I’m afraid I do not hold the answers you seek.”


	2. Meanwhile in Mirkwood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in Mirkwood... Yeah, idk, that's about it.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go gallivanting across the countryside? Fili should be learning how to rule, and we both know Kili has a tendency to be reckless.”  
“They must learn to fend for themselves. Once Fili is king, a good relationship with the elves of Mirkwood could prove to be worth more than all the gold in the halls of Erebor. A knowledge of the outside world will be far more beneficial than anything I can teach him here. And don’t worry about Kili. He will mature with time, and until then Fili will look after him. Trust me on this, Dis, this is what’s best for them right now.” Thorin answered his sister, his tone suggesting that he’d had this discussion more than once with her.  
“But with that she-elf? I do not trust her.”  
“Perhaps. But I do not think she bears them any ill will.”  
“You know how Kili feels about her.”  
“And that is unfortunate. But he is young yet. I believe she will be only the first in a line of many to hold his heart.”  
“I hope that is true. My heart will rest easier when he lets go of this nonsense.”  
\-------------------------------------------------  
“My lord.” Tauriel bowed to Thranduil. He sat on his throne, his clothes perfect and his hair glorious. His crown sat perfectly straight upon his head.  
“Is your mission fulfilled?” He asked, his fingertips drumming on the arm of his throne.  
“Yes, my lord. Bard is safe, and the mountain of the goblins is in ruins.”  
“Well done.” He stood gracefully, and circled her like a hawk. His eyes were searching. “Are you ready to come back as captain of the guard? We have a few elves whom have recently come of age and are ready to begin their training.”  
“You have many elves capable of that task, including your son. I would prefer to continue outside assignments, but your will is my command.”  
“And you wish to continue working with those… dwarves? Would it not be easier, better, to employ elves in your service? You know I have given you your choice of soldiers.”  
“Yes. Any except your son.”  
“You know Legolas cannot join you. He must stay here, learn to follow orders.” The last words were lined with acid, compromising his usual silky tone. “And learn to get over you.”  
“Of course, my lord. I would prefer to continue working with my current partners.”  
“As you wish. Here is your next assignment.”

A little while later, after the king had given her the details of their next mission, she exited the throne room.  
“Tauriel.”  
She stopped. Without glancing back, she said, “You knew I was back.”  
“Being a prince has its perks.”  
She could hear his smile through his words. She turned, and without looking, knew exactly where he was, and embraced him.  
“Legolas.”  
“You thought you could leave without saying hello?”  
“I thought I could avoid the goodbye.”  
“You don’t have to say good bye.” His eyes were teasing, but his tone held a serious note. “You could stay here.”  
“You know I can’t. You could come with me.”  
“You know I can’t. Tauriel, you are an elf of Mirkwood. You were born here. You were raised here. You belong here.”  
“No, I don’t! I belong out there, making a difference in the world!” She said, more forcefully than she intended.  
“I’m sorry. I just wish you didn’t have to go.” He gazed at her imploringly, and she answered him with a small smile. “At least join me for a drink before you leave.”  
“I promised the dwarves I would meet them in Erebor as soon as I got information on our next assignment.”  
“The dwarves can wait a little longer, they’ve gotten to spend a lot of time with you recently, while I’ve gotten no time at all.”  
“Come now, Legolas, don’t be whiney. I suppose I could spare a few minutes for a drink, though.”  
“I have the perfect bottle.” he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the wine cellar. Thranduil, watching from the shadows of the doorway to the throne room, frowned. His son needed to get his head out of the clouds and realize that Tauriel was not suitable for him.  
“Tell me about your last mission.” Legolas said. Tauriel sipped her wine and smiled.  
“Bard had received disturbing reports of attacks by goblins on the road. They were getting too bold. So, naturally, he went to treat with them.”  
“Because how else would you deal with goblins?”  
“And of course they spat in his face and tried to ransom him for a large chunk of gold.”  
“Which once they had received would have killed him anyway.”  
“Who’s telling the story?”  
“Yes, sorry, carry on.” Legolas leaned back and raised his glass to his lips.  
“Anyway, we were sent to retrieve Bard and put an end to the goblin foolishness. We entered through the underground tunnels, where I placed packets of exploding powder near areas of structural significance, and lit the long-burning fuse.”  
“Did the dwarves see you?”  
“You give me little credit! They saw nothing. They did notice when it exploded though, as we had been in the mountain only moments before.”  
“What? Was your timing off? You’re getting slow!”  
“Don’t insult me, I’ll get to that part of the story eventually. We made our way as quickly and quietly as we could.”  
“With dwarves.” Legolas spat.  
“Keep your mouth shut or I will not finish the story.” He held his tongue. She continued. “We killed the guards but one had already raised an alarm. I grabbed the keys off one of the goblin’s corpses, and slipped them to Bard moments before we were captured. I knew we’d be taken to the goblin king’s throne, which is near the entrance that leads to the river. I was almost free of my bonds when Kili broke out of his. He attacked, and took down a large number of goblins before he was subdued. The goblin king did not appreciate this, and did something I had not accounted for. He had Fili and I stripped of our weapons and brought us to either side of his throne, and then told his guards to release Kili. Then, he made him choose; he and one other would walk free from the Goblin tunnels, and the third member would stay at the mercy of the goblins. A much more… sophisticated punishment than I would have expected from a goblin.”  
“Please tell me that he chose you, and his mangy brother is buried in a mountain somewhere.”  
“It’s high time I was off.” She said, standing. She turned to go.  
“No, Tauriel, I take it back, please stay!” He said, reaching for the strap of her quiver that ran across her back. She flinched and let out an involuntary gasp. “Tauriel?” He said, his voice dropping dangerously. “Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?”  
“Why must you always she the worst in them?” She said, trying to blink back tears. “They are trying to do some good, make a difference, and I would like- I need you to respect that.”  
“I’m sorry, truly, I am.” He said, letting his hand drop back to his side. “Just let me see.” She let him lift the back of her shirt, felt his fingers tracing the outline of what she knew would be a dark, mottled bruise. She heard Legolas mumbling under his breath, and a warmth spreading out from his fingers. The pain eased.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” She asked.  
“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice.”  
“Thank you.” She straightened her shirt and reoccupied her spot at the table. He sat down across from her again.  
“You’re not the only one who’s been learning new things.”  
“That is obvious!” When he offered no more explanation, she continued. “Kili had no idea we were on a tight schedule. He also did not know that I had freed my hands. I tried to inform him of this by gesturing towards Fili, which earned me a kick in the back by a goblin, but Kili understood and asked for Fili to be freed. Fili was tossed down the stairs, and as soon as Kili had untied him, I attacked. I snatched out weapons and ran like hell for the door. Our diversion had given Bard plenty of time to escape, and all four of us escaped with our lives. And the goblins will not cause any problems for a while.”  
“You never cease to amaze me. One day I will join you on one of your adventures.”  
“Or you could go on one of our own.”  
“Do you not desire my company?”  
“I would always be grateful for you company. I cannot, however, see your father allowing it.”  
“He cannot keep me locked up in this castle forever. I am his diplomat, not just his son.”  
“He does not approve of our spending time together.”  
“What he does not know will not hurt him.”  
“Are you suggesting I lie to my king?”  
“Merely leave out a few truths.” There was a grin on his face and laughter in his eyes.  
Tauriel threw her head back and laughed, the wholesome sound echoing around the wine cellars. “I would do so once, for old times’ sake. But for now I must be going. I have business to attend to.”  
“What mission has he given you this time?”  
“Spoilers.” She said, grinning.  
“I’d better hear about it afterward.”  
“Oh, you will.” And with that, she took her leave, and made for Erebor.


	3. The third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. If you read the chapter, you'll know what things happen.

“I will never get used to this.” Tauriel muttered as she rode to the front gates of Erebor. There was a sense of grandeur, powerfulness, but that was not what she felt the most. More than anything, she felt exposed.  
The guards waved her through. She left her horse at the stable and made her way to the throne room. Usually she would find at least Fili there, if not both of them. But today only Dis, the boys’ mother, was in the throne room. Tauriel entered the room, and the door clanged shut behind her.  
“Lady Dis.” Tauriel said, bowing.  
“How do you know my name? I do not recall meeting you.” Dis spoke with utter assurance. She practically exuded royalty.  
“We have not met, I simply inferred.”  
“Just like elves, to hide behind reason and logic as an excuse to think they are better than others.” Dis sneered, her eyes narrowing.  
“I meant no ill will. I only mean that your sons talk about you a great deal, and you share a resemblance.”  
“My brother believes that it is a good idea for my boys to go gallivanting around, that it will teach them things like forethought and maturity. That building a rapport with the elves is a good step for Fili on the way to the throne.”  
“And what do you think?” Tauriel asked respectfully.  
“I think it is nonsense. I think my sons can do much better than running around doing the elven king’s bidding at the mercy of the captain of his guard.”  
“You know who I am.”  
“I need not infer. You are Tauriel, captain of Thranduil’s guard. You were raised by King Thranduil after your parents were killed when you were young. You owe him more than just your allegiance. I believe you would do almost anything for him.”  
“And that is where you are wrong.”  
“Did King Thranduil not raise you?”  
“He did.”  
“Did he not choose you to be the captain of the guard?”  
“He did.”  
“Then where did I err?”  
“I owe him nothing more than any other elf in his service. Just as he does not favor me over any other elf in his service.”  
“I do not follow your logic, she-elf.”  
“He did not wish for another burden so soon after the death of his wife. He took me in out of necessity. And as for me, well, I’ve never been one to mindlessly obey orders. I question him, I defy him. He actually banished me once.”  
“For what offense?”  
Tauriel looked her directly in the eye. “Saving your son’s life.”  
Dis narrowed her eyes. “When?”  
“Which time?” Tauriel asked, with a hint of a smile. “I first met them when they were lost in Mirkwood, at the mercy of the giant spiders which had traveled into our lands from Dol Guldur. We killed the spiders, and took the whole company back to the King who ordered them to be locked up. Which they were, until the little hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, orchestrated their escape in empty wine barrels destined for Laketown. They were ambushed by orcs, and Kili was shot in the leg with a Morgul shaft. We pursued the orc pack to the edges of our realm, killing many in the process. We took one back for questioning; he let on that the arrow was poisoned. I disobeyed direct orders from the King and followed the orcs to Laketown, where I found both your sons. Kili was in bad shape; I healed him. I helped both your sons escape from Laketown when the dragon Smaug decided to take his vengeance. After that, Thranduil made it clear that I was no longer welcome back in Mirkwood.”  
Dis was quiet for a moment. To Tauriel it felt like ages. “When did he decide to welcome you back?”  
“After the Battle of Five Armies. He realized that I did not disobey him merely to disobey. He found me in the ruins of the old tower with Kili, whom I presumed to be dead. I saw the orc’s blade pierce his chest; he would have died if he had not been wearing mithril. Both of your sons, as well as your brother, should have died that day.”  
“You were there, at the tower. Why?”  
“I knew the second orc army was headed that way. I knew I must act when Bilbo told me they were up there.”  
“You were fighting alongside them? You had forsaken your kin to fight alone alongside dwarves?”  
“Well… not completely alone. I had one other elf with me.”  
“Who?”  
“Legolas, Thranduil’s son.”  
“Ah. You followed him.”  
“No. He followed me. And we split up once we reached the tower. I went to find Fili and Kili. He went to help Thorin.”  
“This… Legolas. Are you close?”  
“We are friends. We grew up together. We trained together. His is the closest thing I have to kin.”  
Dis was quiet again. She paced the length of the throne room. Eventually, she spoke again. “I will let my sons do as my brother sees fit.” Tauriel let out a breath of relief. “But know two things. First, I do not approve of your relationship with Kili, nor does my brother. Second, if anything happens to either of my sons, I will not hesitate to kill you.”  
“Understood.”  
“Where are you headed next?”  
“North, to Angmar.”  
“The Cold Lands? To what purpose?”  
“To deliver aid. Medicine, food, strategies. Most of the time will be spent on the journey, not on the actual mission.”  
“Very well. But I suggest you heed my warning. I do not cast any words around lightly.”  
“I understand. I will be careful.”  
Dis stared at the elf, then nodded. “Fili and Kili are in the library with Thorin. He is lecturing them on the history of Erebor.”  
“Thank you, my lady.” Tauriel bowed, and left.  
Tauriel knocked on the library door, then opened it. The library was expansive to say the very least, and she spent some time amongst the towering shelves of dusty, leather-bound volumes. Eventually, the sound of Thorin’s deep, droning voice captured her attention, and led her to where Fili and Kili sat, listening somewhat attentively, until Kili noticed her approach.  
“Tauriel!” he exclaimed. Thorin turned to face her. Now out of Thorin’s line of sight, Kili looked up and mouthed something that looked a lot like “Thank Durin.” Fili tried to stifle a laugh.  
“Tauriel. I assume the elven king has given you a new mission.”  
“You are correct, you highness. I will be ready for Fili and Kili whenever they are finished with their lesson.”  
“We are at a good stopping point. Boys, ready yourselves for the journey.” Thorin nodded to Tauriel and left.  
“Where are we off to this time?” Fili asked.  
“North. To Angmar. Dress warmly.”  
“The only thing I know about that place is that they have a serious dragon problem.” Kili chuckled. Tauriel did not answer. The grin dropped off his face. “No, you can’t be serious. Do you not remember that last time we tried to take on a dragon?”  
“We will not be fighting them, only delivering aid. It shouldn’t be difficult. We won’t spend more than a couple days there.”  
“Alright then, we better start packing.” Fili said, patting Kili on the shoulder. His face did not convey the dread that was settling in the pit of his stomach.  
They spent the night in Erebor. It made Tauriel uneasy to say the least. She could feel the stone all around her, the tons of stone above her head, threatening to crush her. Late into the night she paced the length of her room, the once blazing fire reduced to glowing embers. She had just decided to try and sleep when she heard a soft knock are her door. With a hand on her blade she grabbed the handle of the door and turned it slowly, opening the door slightly.  
“Can’t sleep?” Kili asked  
Tauriel opened the door all the way. “How did you know?”  
“I had a feeling.” He said, winking. “Come on.” He started to walk away, gesturing for her to follow.  
“Wait! Where are you going?”  
“I’ll show you when we get there.” He said, beckoning.  
“What if your mother sees us?”  
“What… really? That’s what you’re worried about? We are both adults, now COME ON!” When she still hesitated, he grabbed her hand and led her through a series of hallways and staircases. She’d never ventured this far into the mountain, and she saw for the first time how much damage Smaug had caused. Eventually they came to the end of a very dark corridor.  
“Where are we?” Tauriel whispered.  
“Just a sec, it’s somewhere here… Ah!” Out of the pitch black stone wall emerged a door. The cool night air flooded the stale corridor. Kili led Tauriel out onto the stone shelf that jutted out into the night, where Thorin’s company first entered the mountain. Kili dropped his pack and pulled out a blanket of thick fur, which he laid out on the ground. Sitting, he motioned for her to do the same. She sank gracefully onto the fur, their arms brushing. She felt the oppressiveness of the mountain melt away, felt the wind carry away all her worries. She let out a sigh of contentment.  
“How did you know?” Tauriel whispered.  
“I know you better than you think I do. When I met you, you were the girl who walked in starlight, who dreamed of faraway lands. I did not think much had changed since then.” Kili laid back, turning his face to the sky. Tauriel followed suit. “Tell me what you know of the stars.” He murmured.  
“Among my people, it is said that every great deed is pictured in the night sky, to be remembered for eternity. And that for each life lost, a new star appears. That every star is someone’s ancestor, watching over them from the heavens.”  
“Do you believe that?”  
“When my parents died, I spent a lot of time observing the stars. As a young child, I desperately wanted to believe that they were up there, watching over me. But eventually, I realized that no amount of stargazing would bring them back, nor would it bring me closer to them. So, instead, I focused on the living. I threw myself into my training, and learned as much about combat as I could. I never knew which orcs killed my parents, but I swore that if any orcs crossed my path, they would feel my vengeance. It is this blind ambition, passion, which led King Thranduil to name me captain of the guard.” She paused to gather her thoughts. Kili slipped his fingers through hers. “But soon I realized something was missing.” She continued. “My comrades, elves I had trained myself, would get injured. And I was powerless to help them. I could defend them, but I could not save them. So I left my position for a couple of years to learn the art of medicine. I did everything I could, learned everything available, but still I would go off to battle and return with fewer friends than I had started out with. So I decided to close it all out. I couldn’t handle the losses any more. I stopped caring about the students I trained; I only cared about their success. I lived like this for many years. Never feeling whole, but never feeling the emptiness of loss. Until Legolas came back into my life.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Kili asked, tensing at the elf prince’s name.  
“Because I want you to understand. I need you to understand. Legolas and I grew up together, as I was the King’s ward and he was the King’s son. Once we grew to maturity, we parted ways. Probably Thranduil’s doing more than anything, now that I think about it. But during those dark days, he showed up to one of my training sessions. Said his skills with a sword were getting rusty from misuse. He knew, then, that there was something wrong, and slowly but surely he brought me back into the light. He proved to me that opening my heart to others was worth exposing it to possible pain. In that time, he became my best friend, and has remained as such until this day.”  
Her words hung between them. Eventually Kili squeezed her hand. “Thank you for telling me.”  
“Thank you for listening.” They gazed silently at the stars before eventually falling asleep, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.


	4. Northwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio head North, and encounter things.

They set out early the next morning, their saddle bags packed with Lembas and medical supplies. Thranduil had sent along more, and the dwarves had been given cram, and between them had two pack ponies. They traveled as long as there was light, and set up a camp and a guard when they lost the sun. As they traveled north, the days became shorter, the air colder. Pretty soon the ground was dusted with snow.  
The closer they got, the more they could see the desolation of the great serpents of the north. Whole areas of forest stood only as charred skeletons of trees. Whole villages were reduced to ash. They were coming upon a village one evening as the sun was sinking low in the sky, when they heard the screams of the villagers.  
“Dragons?” Kili asked nervously.  
Tauriel drew her blade a couple inches from its scabbard, enough to show its blue glow. “Orcs.” They leapt into action, tying the two pack ponies to a nearby branch, drawing their weapons, and charging into the village.  
The villagers hadn’t a weapon between them to use against the orcs. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. The orcs killed and pillaged at will, contentedly chasing their easy prey. Tauriel and Kili started shooting arrows as soon as they were in range, taking down orcs and wargs alike. The three of them were in the midst of the battle before the orcs even realized it was a battle. The majority of the orcs turned to deal with the new foe and abandoned the villagers. The three had been through enough together that they could anticipate each others’ moves. They fought flawlessly together, sending orc carcass after orc carcass to the ground. Eventually the surviving orcs decided they were no match for the odd trio and bolted. Tauriel and Kili took down as many of the fleeing orcs as they could, and Fili sent daggers flying at them as well. And so the battle was won.  
“We should move on.” Fili said. “I fear that we will be hunted by orcs for the rest of our journey. We should get a head start.”  
“But these people still need our help.” Tauriel said, dismounting pointedly from her horse. She grabbed herbs from the nearest windowsill that wasn’t in flames and started tending to the wounded.  
“She really gets on my nerves sometimes.” Fili mumbled to his brother.  
“We agreed when we started this that she was in charge. I think this is one of those times that we just need to deal with it.” But Kili knew there was more to it than that. Tauriel was seeing the faces of her friends reflected in the faces of the suffering strangers. She needed to help these people; she needed this victory over death.  
Fili and Kili helped extinguish the flames where houses still burned, then helped stack orc and warg bodies and burn them, retrieving weapons as they went. Tauriel made her way around to all the wounded, helping them as much as she could, and giving instructions on how to care for themselves and their loved ones once she was gone. It was only a couple of hours before dawn when the three bunked in an old stable. Fili fell asleep the moment he laid down. Tauriel could feel the tug of physical exhaustion but she had no desire to close her eyes. She knew as soon as she did she would see the bodies of villagers lying strewn across the blood-soaked ground. All the lives she hadn’t been able to save.  
“We can’t save everyone.” Kili said, reaching for her in the dark. He found her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “We cannot save every single life. The best we can do is to continue fighting the forces of evil, and hope that someday our actions will make things better.”  
“But that someday will not come for the people who died today. That someday will not comfort those who lost a loved one. Why are we not able to do anything now? We chased this orc pack away today, but they will keep reproducing and keep raiding innocent villages like this one. If we could take them down at their source, we would be saving so many lives.”  
“But their source lies in Gundabad and, if Gandalf is to be believed, an even greater number in Mordor. Those are not the kinds of places we can just waltz into. They are heavily guarded, including enchantments. If Gandalf could not prevail, then we do not stand a chance. What you are proposing is all out war. Any victory would be hard won and would come at the cost of many lives. Should the day come that a war is necessary, I will gladly participate, but until then, I think the best we can do is continue what we’ve been doing. Fight the daily battle as needed, spread as much goodwill in the world as we can.”  
They were silent for a while. “When did you get so wise?” She said, a smile playing on her lips.  
“To be honest, I paraphrased most of that from Gandalf.”  
Tauriel threw her head back and laughed. God, it had been so long since she’d really laughed. She’d forgotten how wonderful it felt.  
“Shut up!” Fili grumbled as her rolled over. Tauriel put a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle a giggle. All three of them were asleep within minutes, Tauriel and Kili’s fingers intertwined.  
As they prepared to leave the next morning the villagers came out to greet them. Many tried to get them to stay.  
“Can’t you stay? We would feel much better if you stayed for even a couple of days!”  
“We can give you lodging and food!”  
“We can’t care for all the wounded!”  
A hush came over the crowd as the town elders approached the trio. Fili spoke directly to them.  
“We wish we could stay longer and help the wounded, but us staying here will only bring more danger unto you. Orcs do not take defeat lightly, and will send more after us. You should all be safe if we can get a good start; they will find our trail before they return to this place. But we must make haste!”  
“Very well, be on your way. But please return if you are given a chance, so we can show you our true gratitude.” One of the elders responded, bowing his head. Fili bowed his in turn, and spurred his pony into a gallop. Kili and Tauriel were not far behind.  
One elder turned to another. “You know, I do not think we caught their names.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“Report?” Thranduil asked, lounging on his throne.  
“The spiders continue to nest in our lands. We cleared out three nests today alone. We’ve also chased down four orc packs in the past week.”  
“The enemy is getting bolder. Despite their defeat at Erebor.”  
“Nothing we cannot handle.”  
“I should hope so, or I would find someone more capable to fill Tauriel’s position during her absence.”  
Legolas felt the sting of the insult, but decided to let it slide. He would let his success speak for itself.  
“Anything else to report?” The king asked.  
“We have received reports of increased dragon activity. The commander of the Forodwaith army has asked for our aid.”  
“Which is why I have sent Tauriel. You are dismissed.”  
“You- what? You sent Tauriel by herself to take on the great serpents of the north? Are you mad?! You’ve essentially sentenced her to death!” He yelled.  
“My orders to those in my service are none of your concern. You are dismissed.” Thranduil said stonily.  
Legolas held his tongue and stalked off. Thoughts flew through his head like a thousand hummingbirds. He could barely grasp a thought before it slipped through his fingers. How could his father send Tauriel, with only two young dwarves as comrades, to take on the great serpents of the north? Did her care nothing for her life? Did she offend him terribly in some way? Where was she now? Did she know what sort of danger she was facing? How could she not have told him where she was going? Was she planning on not returning? Was this a suicide mission? Did the dwarves know? Did the dwarves know more than him? Did Tauriel trust them more than him?  
Once all the ideas had fluttered through his brain, only one thought truly remained. One that he knew to be true the moment his father uttered those words.  
He was going after her.


	5. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: dragons (*gasp*)

Tauriel and the dwarves reached the armies of the Forodwaith late the next day. They had never seen a more dismal sight. The men were gaunt and moved like they were already defeated. There were scorch marks peppering the camp. The few trees that stood near the tents were mostly reduced to ash. They made their way to the commander’s tent carefully, avoiding the bodies that were strewn across the ground. The trio was not sure if any had life in them, and did not really wish to know.  
They handed the reins of the ponies and horse to a timid-looking guard who announced their entrance into the tent. The commander and his group of advisors looked up from the plans strewn across the table. The commander’s grey hair stuck out from his head as odd angles. His eyes were bloodshot and underscored by dark bags. His skin was ashy and his cheekbones jutted out from his sunken cheeks. He had clearly fared no better than his men.  
“An elf and two dwarves. An interesting company, to be sure.” The commander said, straightening up. He looked them over. “And elf from the Woodland Realm, if I am not mistaken. And dwarves from the recently won Erebor. Do you bring word from King Thranduil and King Thorin?”  
“Better. We bring plans for a weapon to kill the dragons from King Bard.”  
“King Bard? Don’t think I’ve heard of him.”  
“King of Dale and Laketown. The man who killed Smaug.” Kili supplied.  
“Smaug the terrible? He is legend in these parts.” The commander said chewing his lip. “Show me.”  
Tauriel rolled out a sheet of parchment, with details for the forging of black arrows and the sling to fire them.  
“You say this can kill a dragon?” The commander asked, after a few minutes spent poring over it, barely daring to hope.  
“I’ve seen it.” Tauriel answered.  
“Very well. We shall start construction immediately.” He rolled up the plans and passed them to one of his advisors. “Take these to the blacksmith immediately. Do not lose them.”  
“Of course sir.” The man bowed and exited the tent.  
“We also brought some provisions, though not nearly enough for all your men. I’ll leave it to you to distribute the lembas and cras. Where are your injured? I would like to attend to them.”  
“Of course, thank you. Jackson, take our guests to the medical tent.” The commander answered. The advisor showed the trio of the tent. The commander turned to his remaining advisors. “This is Thranduil’s idea of aid? We need men, numbers.”  
“The plans for a weapon should prove to be helpful.” One of his advisors countered.  
“Only if we have the manpower to build and man them.” The commander grumbled.  
“It is better than nothing.” An advisor argued.  
“But is it enough?” The commander asked, shaking his head.  
News of their arrival traveled quickly through the camp, but none of the soldiers had enough energy for it to become more than a whisper. For the next couple of days the trio tended to the wounded. They also met with the commander and his advisors multiple times, discussing strategies. They were packing up the last of their things when the bugles sounded.  
“Dragons.” Stated Kili.  
“We should go.” Stated Fili. But no one moved.  
“Or we could help them.” Tauriel responded.  
“This is not our fight.” Fili said gently.  
“Are we not part of this world? How can we run away when evil threatens to gain a toehold? How can we leave innocent men to their death?”  
Fili and Kili looked at each other. “All right.” They said together. “But we have no way to fight them.” Kili said.  
“That is not entirely true.” Tauriel said.  
“I thought a black arrow was the only think that could pierce a dragon hide?” Fili said questioningly.  
“Yes, it is the only thing that can pierce an armored dragon hide,” she said, talking quickly, “but there is a weak spot where their head meets their neck that can be pierced by a normal arrow or blade at short range.”  
“How do we get in close enough range?” Fili asked.  
“We improvise.” Tauriel said, ducking out of the tent.  
The camp was in chaos. Three serpents spewed flames on the camp and the surrounding area. Kili felt his heart jump to his throat. He followed Tauriel in a slight daze. The smoke made his eyes water, the screams of men were deafening to his ears. He drew air into his lungs only to have them protest. The smoke sent wracking coughs through his body. His eyes full of fear, he turned to his brother. Fili gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but his face was grim.  
“How high can you toss me?” Tauriel yelled above the din, eying the path of one of the serpents.  
“Together, 20, maybe 30 feet.” Fili answered.  
“Hold out your hands.” She said, and stepped into their grasp. “Toss me up when I tell you.”  
“Um, you do realize a dragon is headed straight for us.” Kili said nervously.  
“Good. I’m counting on it.” Tauriel said, calculating the beast’s probable path. “Hold, hold…NOW!”She yelled. The dwarves tossed her high into the air. She landed gracefully on the dragon’s back, looking for a grip. The dragon screeched in outrage, and tried to shake her off. She held on tight.  
Kili looked on in horror. “She’s going to get herself killed.”  
“So we help her out.” Said Fili.  
“How?” Kili looked at his brother, panic evident on his face.  
“Make him angry. Grab your bow.”  
Kili shot arrows at the already angry dragon. The dragon snapped his head around to where the shot was fired from, and laughed.  
“You think you can stand up to me, dwarf?” He hissed. He started cackling as he soared towards the brothers, a fire growing in his chest.  
“This might have been a bad idea.” Kili said.  
“You might be right.” Fili gulped.  
But their ploy had worked. Tauriel scaled the serpent’s neck, and sent two arrows into the back of his skull. The dragon screeched and balked, throwing Tauriel through the air. The dragon collided with the earth, spewing dirt high into the air, and throwing the brothers towards the tent with a cascade of rock and silt.  
Kili woke up in the hospital tent hours later. His head felt like it had an orc axe sticking out of it. The rest of his body felt as if the Company’s 14 ponies had all stampeded and trampled him. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again to block out the blinding light that seared into his retinas. Then the events of that morning returned to him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he sat bolt upright, his eyes open wide.  
“FILI!” he yelled.  
“Right here, little brother.” Said a voice to his right. Kili turned, feeling tears welling in his eyes. His brother was banged up to be sure, but he was very much alive.  
“Where’s Tauriel?” Kili took one look at his brother and knew the answer was not going to be good.  
“They haven’t found her yet.” Fili said. “She was tossed quite a ways and no one saw where she landed. They have search parties out looking for her now. They will find her.” He added reassuringly.  
“I need to go and look for her.” Kili said, trying to get out of bed. His limbs did not quite obey him, and he ended up getting tangled in the threadbare blankets and falling to the floor. His chest was lit up with pain like fire, and his vision started to blacken around the edges.  
“You have sustained some pretty severe injuries, Kili.” Fili said seriously. “You won’t be able to do much of anything for at least a couple of days. I know it’s not what you want to hear right now, but all we can do is wait.”  
“There has to be SOMETHING we can do!” He shouted as two nurses helped him back into his bed. He was about to try and stand again when a chorus of shouts came from outside the tent. The flap was opened and soldiers carried in multiple stretchers which held bloodied and bruised bodies. Kili’s eyes searched desperately for Tauriel, but she was not among them. The tent flap was closed after the commander entered.  
“I want to assure you that we are doing everything we can to find your elf friend.” He said to Fili and Kili.  
“Well, obviously, it is not enough!” Kili yelled. “I want her found! NOW!”  
“Every available man is set on the task. She is our top priority.”  
“You need to find her.” Kili said, more softly this time, his voice breaking. After a couple moments of silence, Kili found his voice again. “What happened?”  
“Tauriel slew the beast, which is what caused your injuries. The other dragons left, although I am sure they will be back. Your brother carried you here, which was rather incredible given his injuries, and made sure you were given top priority. The battlefield is still a mess, but we will find her.”  
There was again shouting outside the tent. More bodies were brought in. Kili’s hopes rose again, only to again be dashed when there was no sign of her flaming red hair.  
More hours trickled by. Kili was going crazy. More stretchers were brought in, none carrying Tauriel. Fili tried to calm his brother, but he too was beginning to wear thin.  
As daylight drifted toward twilight, Kili heard a voice that made his heart race. He turned to Fili, trying to place it. “Legolas.” Kili said, seconds before the elf-prince entered the tent carrying Tauriel. She was unconscious, but breathing. He set her gingerly on a bed, yelled some instructions to the medical staff, then rounded on Kili.  
“What the hell happened?” Legolas asked, seething.  
Kili ignored the pain in his chest and reached up to embrace the elf, surprising both Legolas and Fili. “I have never been happier to see you, Legolas Greenleaf.” Kili said, releasing him. “Is she going to be ok?”  
“No thanks to you.” Legolas said, still rather confused.  
“She single-handedly took down a dragon.” Kili said adoringly.  
“Well, I like to think that we had something to do with it.” Said Fili. “I mean, we did distract the beast, almost getting ourselves killed in the process. Not to brag or anything.”  
Legolas looked between the two brothers. “Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning.”  
So the dwarves told him everything, talking late into the night. Eventually the conversation ceased. Fili, his mind at ease, fell asleep.  
“Tauriel told me everything.” Kili finally said. “How you helped her. How you grew up together. I know she treasures you greatly as a friend. And I’m happy that she has your friendship.”  
Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, and chewed on the corner of his lip. “Thanks.”  
“Thank you.” Kili said earnestly.  
“You should sleep. I’ll watch over her and wake you if her condition changes.”  
“Thank you.” Kili said again. It did not take long for him to drift into a dreamless sleep.


	6. MORE shit goes down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I guess.

Kili woke the next morning feeling much better. The pain in his chest had subsided enough for him to realize he was hungry. Very hungry. He opened his eyes and saw his brother eating what looked like a bowl of gruel. Feeling Kili’s gaze, Fili looked up and motioned to Kili’s other side.  
Tauriel was sitting up and was engaged in conversation with Legolas.  
“Tauriel!” Kili said, practically shouting. She turned to him, a wide smile transforming her serious face.  
“Kili.”  
“They couldn’t find you. I kept picturing you falling from the dragon over and over and I thought- thought-” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.  
“It’s alright. I’m here now.”  
“If anything had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself.”  
“You are never responsible for my fate, Kili, I need you to understand that. If anything ever does happen to me, you must not blame yourself.”  
“I can’t promise that.” Kili said gently. The mood was interrupted by the growling of Kili’s stomach.  
“Here. You should eat.” Legolas said, handing Kili a bowl of the same grey, sticky substance Fili was eating. Normally, he would have been much more skeptical of a substance of this consistency, but he was hungry enough he gulped it down without a second thought.  
“What now?” Asked Fili.  
“The dragons will be mad. They lost one of their own. That doesn’t happen often. But they are also scared, which makes them all the more unpredictable. And dangerous.”  
“Let’s not forget that orc pack that’s on our tail.” Kili said between mouthfuls.  
“So do we stay and fight? Or leave them to their fate?” Asked Tauriel.  
“The black arrows have been forged, and the construction of the towers is almost finished.” Legolas said. “They are much better off now than they were before you arrived.”  
“But will it be enough?” Asked Kili.  
“What do we owe them? To we owe them our lives?” Fili asked, trying to be the voice of reason.  
“They are the last defense between the firedrakes f the north and the rest of Middle Earth! Do you fancy another dragon showing up at the doors of Erebor?” Asked Tauriel.  
“I will do everything in my power to ensure nothing of that like ever happens.” Stated Fili.  
“Spoken like a true prince.” Legolas said. “I guess it is decided. I do not wish to see Mirkwood go up in flames either.”  
“Your father is going to kill us.” Tauriel said to Legolas.  
“Only if the dragons don’t kill us first.” Legolas mumbled.  
A couple of days passed. The trio healed with the help of Tauriel and Legolas’s expertise. The black arrow towers were finished, and there was a general unease over the camp.  
They were in the mess hall when the horns sounded. “Dragons?” Asked Kili.  
“No. Elves.” Answered Tauriel.  
“Your father?” Kili asked Legolas.  
“No, not Mirkwood elves. Rivendell elves.” The four quickly dumped their dishes into the soapy water and hurried to the commander’s tent.  
“You must wait to see the commander. He is meeting with an envoy send by Lord Elrond in Rivendell.” Said a guard outside the tent.  
“We know. That’s why we are here.” Answered Legolas.  
“I shall alert the commander of your presence.” The guard stepped into the tent. He returned shortly thereafter. “The commander will see you.”  
Fili and Legolas strode into the tent almost totally in sync, both accustomed with the princely task of leading. Kili and Tauriel followed closely behind, stifling a laugh.  
The group of elves and the commander looked up as the four walked in. The conversation dwindled to a stop.  
“Ah, yes.” Said the commander, coughing authoritatively. “Some introductions are in order, I suppose? This is-“  
“Prince Legolas of the Woodland realm.” Said a she-elf, bowing.  
“Princess Stiella of Rivendell.” Legolas said, bowing in return. Kili raised an eyebrow at Tauriel. Stiella jumped up from the table, grinning, and embraced Legolas.  
“You haven’t changed a bit.” She said warmly.  
“Oh, surely I’ve changed some. It’s been centuries since we last met. If I remember correctly, you were at elbow height and wreaking havoc in your Uncle’s court. Truly, you’ve changed.”  
“Some.” She said, winking. “Are you going to introduce me to your companions?”  
“Of course. This is Tauriel, of the Silvan elves, and captain of my father’s guard. And this is-“  
“Fili.” said Fili.  
“And Kili.” said Kili.  
“At your service.” They said together, bowing.  
“We are the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield, heirs to the throne of Erebor.” Fili added. Stiella bowed in return to them.  
“And your companions?” asked Legolas.  
“I believe you know my brother Lindir.” Lindir stood and gave a small bow, a slightly distressed look on his face. “Oh yeah, I remember you, from Rivendell!” said Kili, a large grin plastered on his face.   
“And these are members of my uncle’s guard,” continued Stiella, “Ramil, Salgant, Veronwe, and Mithrollas.” The company of elves bowed. The four bowed in return.  
“So… dragons?”said Stiella. At that moment, alarms started blaring throughout the camp.  
“More elves?” Asked Kili nervously.  
“Dragons.” said the commander, blanching.  
“How many of the towers are there?” Asked Stiella quickly.  
“Two.” Came the answer.  
“I’ll take one.” said Salgant gruffly, striding out of the tent.  
“I’ll take the other.” Said Legolas, following on the other elf’s heels.  
“Well, what fun does that leave us?” Stiella said, practically pouting. Tauriel struggled to hide a smile. And failed.  
“Oh no. No no no no no.” Fili said, shaking his head. “I know that look. We are not doing that again, it nearly killed all three of us last time!”  
“But it worked, did it not?” Tauriel said, an eyebrow raised in challenge.  
Fili looked up. “Durin save me.” He mumbled.  
“Durin save us.” Kili smiled in return, a faint smile on his paled face.  
“Are we supposed to toss you again?” Asked Fili, rolling his eyes as he followed the she-elves out of the tent.  
“No, we can get a better vantage point from the towers.” said Stiella, not missing a beat.  
Fili looked at his brother in exasperation. “We are going to get ourselves killed.” He mumbled.  
“We already took down one.” Kili said, always the optimist. “How many more can there be?”  
His question was answered in a matter of seconds. The sky was filled with the beating of dragon wings. The wind screeched, trees bending this way and that, threatening to snap. The bodies of dragons threatened to block out the sun.  
“We don’t stand a chance.” Corrected Kili, reaching for his brother’s hand. Fili grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.  
“No matter what happens, we are in this together.” Said Fili, holding his little brother.  
“Always.” Answered Kili, reveling in the security he felt in his brother’s arms.  
“Well, there’s plenty for us to do then.” Fili said after a couple moments of silence. “Can’t let the girls have all the fun.” He made for the opposite tower. Kili followed.  
The dwarves had made it part way up the battlement when the dragons started their attack. The fire spread incredibly fast, destroying everything in its path. The air filled with screams. Kili felt a little faint, gripping a support beam tightly.  
“There’s nothing we can do for them. Put them from your mind. We have a job to do.” Fili said gently. Kili shook his head, trying to rid himself of the despair, but was woefully unsuccessful. Fili put on a look that was much more stoic than he felt.  
“There.” He said, pointing to a dragon with turquoise scales whose flight path drew close to the tower. “Ready?”  
Kili drew a deep breath and nodded.  
“Ok, jump on my count. Three, two… NOW!” Kili, trusting his brother beyond a shadow of a doubt, threw himself from the tower. The brothers landed side by side on the back of the flying beast colored like the sea. The dragon barely seemed to notice, as he was focused on what was going on below. The brothers moved up towards the head, careful not to let a strong gust of wind send either of them flying. Slowly but surely they made progress, until they were within striking distance.  
“HE’S ABOUT TO SCORCH PEOPLE!” Kili yelled over the roaring of the wind. Fili too could feel the great fire building inside the beast. He leapt to his feet, one hand reaching for his brother’s support, the other holding a sword that he drove into the base of the creature’s head.  
The dragon screamed in agony, and writhed beneath the dwarves. Kili was stable, lying against the scales, grasping one of the dragon’s many spikes. Fili, on the other hand, was holding onto only his brother. The movement sent him tumbling over the side, wrenched to a stop by the arm that grasped Kili. The dragon spun in slow, lopsided circles toward the ground. Kili tried to haul Fili back up, but to no avail. The ground was coming up fast. Kili hauled him up enough to get a fist around a spike, so Fili was no longer dependent on Kili to stay airborne. Kili hauled himself up to where Fili’s sword protruded from the dragon’s spine, and wrenched it to the side. The dragon gave a final scream and banked left, colliding with the ground on its left side, leaving the right side to cushion Fili’s fall. Kili held fast to the sword, and though assaulted with dirt and debris, managed to avoid the worst of the impact.  
“Good going, brother.” Fili said, hauling his younger sibling off the ground.  
“Not too bad yourself.” Kili answered, attempting to brush off some of the dust.  
“Another go?” Asked Fili, attempting to wrench his sword free from the dragon corpse.  
“I think we need to focus on putting these fires out. Remember what Thorin and Balin said of what they did when they reclaimed the mountain from Smaug?”  
Filli’s face lit up. “I know just the thing.”


	7. The Battle Ends (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry- everyone (important to the story line anyway) lives.

Legolas looked at his stock of black arrows. Not as many as he would have liked, but if used resourcefully, they would be enough. He knew of the other elf, Salgant. He was a renowned archer among the elves, and practically a living legend among other species. He would not miss. Legolas focused his attention away from the other tower, knowing Salgant could hold his own. The arrow sling was bulky and imprecise, not like his own bow. But it would have to make do; the arrows were far too large and far too heavy for any bow that existed. He aimed at a large dragon which looked to be inflicting the most damage, who glowed almost a blood red as he got ready to unleash more hell fire on the poor soldiers. He took aim and fired, his long-distance shot impeccably finding its mark. The great red dream screamed and dropped from the sky. He heard a similar sound behind him, and smirked. Salgant’s arrow had also found its mark. He turned to find another mark when his keen eyes sensed movement. There were two beings, too tall to be dwarves, gracefully working together to take down the large green giant. The bright red and blonde hair flowing in the wind told Legolas it was Tauriel and Stiella. He did not know why that surprised him; he should have known they would not have stayed away from the battle. He turned to another mark, took aim, and fired. Another dragon slammed into the ground, followed closely by Tauriel and Stiella’s mark. Not long after, another dragon dropped out of the air. Legolas could make out the shapes of Fili and Kili responsible for that one.  
Another scream came from behind him, but this time not dragon. Legolas swung around, and saw Salgant crumple, an arrow protruding from his chest.  
“What…” Legolas said, his alert ears picking up the singing of arrows with milliseconds to spare. He dodged the lethal weapons and glanced downward, and saw a battalion of orcs and goblins lining the trees, with multiple archers. They had managed to sneak up unnoticed under cover of the dragons and the forest.  
Stiella also heard the scream of Salgant. The pain of her friend ripped through her like dragon fire. She struggled not to fall to her knees as he crumpled. She grasped at Tauriel for support, while Tauriel glanced around for the source of the deadly blow. She too picked out the army waiting for them.  
“Orcs.” She whispered, then turned her eyes back to the sky. “Legolas will not last up there on his own. Stalgant was covering his back; now he has no protection.”  
“Leave that to me.” Stiella said finding strength in purpose. “Take care of those orcs.” She said, her voice dripping with fury.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Tauriel said. The she-elves parted ways.  
Legolas realized his predicament seconds after Tauriel. He was a high priority target for both enemies, and had now lost the protection Salgant had provided. His heart ached for the dead elf, but he did not have time to mourn him. He had no way to cover his back should a dragon come at him, and much of his attention was focused on avoiding arrows. He took down a dragon that was headed straight for him; a close call, and a wing hit the base of the tower, making it sway. Legolas became disoriented for a moment, praying the structure would hold. He turned to see Stiella climbing the second tower gracefully and with demon-like speed, almost already to the top. He grinned despite his worry for her, thanking his lucky stars that she was there. He then noticed the absence of arrows being shot in his direction.  
Tauriel made for the tree line, quickly gathering as many human soldiers as she could. She also mentally reached out to the other elves in the area, alerting them to the new priority. Not telepathy exactly, but more a feeling communicated between all the elven people in the vicinity. She felt their response to her call to arms. She launched the attack with a much smaller army than she would have hoped, but did not hesitate for a second.  
Kili suddenly looked up from what he was doing.  
“What?” Fili asked, somewhat impatiently. Their plan was almost ready to put into motion.  
“Danger… trees… the trees are in danger?” He said, a confused look on his face. “That doesn’t make any sense.”  
“What are you going on about?” Fili asked, putting on the finishing touches.  
“Not entirely sure…” Kili grumbled, his fingers returning to the work.  
“You ready to give this a try?” Fili asked uncertainly.  
“It’s now or never.” Kili answered. They swung the device towards the nearest dragon whose abdomen had started to bulge with dragon fire.  
“NOW!” Fili yelled, and the two shot off a giant jet of water, hitting the beast square in the chest. The first was extinguished, and the dragon struggled to remain airborne as it coughed. The remaining water flowed down, splashing onto the scorched earth, putting out a small portion of the fires that raged there.  
The brothers high-fived and were setting it up again when a few humans ran up to them.  
“Is it possible for you to quickly teach us how to use this?” They asked. “We are not soldiers, but excel more with machinery, and Tauriel needs warriors to fight orcs in the woods.”  
“Of course! Danger in the trees! In the woods!” Kili said, smacking his forhead. Fili shot him concerned look, worried his brother might be going mad. “It’s not hard at all.” Kili quickly explained the rudimentary contraption, then grabbed his brother and made for the tree line.  
As they crested the hill they saw a small, ragtag band of human soldiers with a few elves almost completely surrounded by orcs and goblins. Kili saw the telltale flash of Tauriel’s red hair as she fought. He immediately drew his bow and started firing arrows at the orcs surrounding her, but not daring to aim too close. Battle is unpredictable, and a misplaced arrow could be severely hindering instead of helpful. Fili drew daggers out of his boots and jacket, throwing them at the nearest orcs. In a short time Kili’s quiver of arrows was empty and Fili was left only with his two swords. They shared a look and charged headlong into the battle, cutting down orcs, wargs, and goblins. The two grew up together, had fought against each other as well as side-by-side in training. They knew the other’s strengths and weaknesses. Without thinking, they knew their brother’s next move. To someone who did not know them, it would seem mesmerizing to watch the extent of their teamwork. They fought their way to the center of the battle, where their allies were making their stand.  
The dragons were starting to thin. Many of their carcasses littered the ground, more than Legolas had ever thought possible. He was starting to believe they actually had a chance. He saw Tauriel leading the ground charge against the invading army. He saw Stiella taking down dragon after dragon. He saw Fili and Kili’s ingenious water launcher drenching dragons that threatened to bring more fire to the area. He felt his spirits lift, until something made him turn towards Stiella. She was reaching out to him mentally, almost desperate. She was out of black arrows, and a dragon was headed straight for her.

Stiella, seeing the black monster headed for her, strung up her last arrow. She aimed and fired, but the dragon was focused on her and swerved, and the arrow clattered harmlessly off its diamond-hard hide. She could have sworn the dragon grinned at her.  
“You killed many of my brothers.” The dragon hissed at her, his eyes glinting evilly. “You will pay. You will BURN!” Stiella reached back for another arrow, but her hand came up empty.   
Legolas strung an arrow and aimed, knowing he couldn’t miss. He breathed, and fired. The arrow made its mark; but the dragon continued on, determination driving him forward. Legoals started to restring another arrow, but knew he didn’t have the time.  
“NO!” He screamed, as the black dragon used his last breaths to crash head-on into the tower. The tower crumbled, debris went flying everywhere. Legolas’s eyes searched the wreckage, but he could not find Stiella in the clouds of dust. “NO!” He cried again, wanting to go and find his friend. But the battle was not yet won.  
Tauriel felt Legolas’s despair, and tried to close it out. There was nothing she could do to help him; she was in no position to help anyone. The orcs and goblins surrounded her on every side, and it took every ounce of energy to keep from getting slaughtered. She caught sight of a blonde mane in the corner of her right eye, and immediately recognized it as belonging to the dwarf crown prince. She moved through the battle toward her friends, know she would find respite, however little, with them.  
Gradually, the tide of the battle turned. The orcs, though stronger in number, lacked fighting skills other than brute strength, as well as the passion that drove the humans, the elves, and the two princes. Tauriel nearly dropped from exhaustion as her fellow soldiers drove off the last of the enemy. She found Kili’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He reached for Fili with his other hand and drew his brother in tight. The three stood like this for a couple of seconds.  
“Something happened.” Kili said, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
“A lot of things just happened.” Fili answered, seriously starting to question his brother’s sanity.  
“No, something happened by the towers.” Tauriel said, turning. “Or, should I say, tower.” The words almost caught in her throat. “Stiella.”  
“Oh.” Kili said, his mind catching up with hers.  
“Wait. How did you know?” Tauriel asked, not very kindly.  
“A sort of feeling. A feeling of desperation, loss, despair.” Kili said, attempting to turn what he felt into words. Tauriel pondered that for a moment, but decided that was a question that would have to be answered later.  
“Come on.” Tauriel said, urging her tired limbs to carry her swiftly to the ruins of the second tower.  
The sky now free of dragons, Legolas practically flew down from his tower. He was already searching the wreckage when Tauriel and the dwarves reached him. “I can’t find her.” He said, his voice cracking. “I cannot feel her presence. Either she is unconscious, or…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. This elf had been his friend for centuries. Tauriel reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“We’ll find her.” She whispered, and the group split up, digging through the wreckage. Tauriel slowed, honing her senses. She remembered something a healer had taught her, long ago. She filtered out the sounds around her, ignoring the life signs of Legolas, Fili, and Kili. She reached out tendrils of light, searching for signs of life. The faintest heart beat, the shallowest breath of air.  
“Why is she glowing?” Kili asked his brother.  
“I don’t really know why you’re asking me…” Fili answered, mirroring his brother’s awe. Suddenly her light cut out.  
“There!” She cried, pointing at a pile of rubble that resembled all the other piles of rubble surrounding them. But her friends did not need telling twice. Legolas and Fili reached it first, throwing off splintered pieces of lumber. Kili ran instead to Tauriel, who was starting to sway. The process had taken more energy than she anticipated, and the world was slipping in and out of focus around her.  
“We’ve got her!” Shouted Fili. “She’s alive!” The two princes of different races worked side by side to clear the rubble around Stiella. Legolas checked her quickly for injuries, not pleased with what he found.  
“We need to get her to the healers. Now.” He and Fili gingerly picked her up and laid her on a flat board lying nearby. They each grabbed an end, and used it as a stretcher.  
“Kili, come on!” Fili said, calling behind him. Kili wrapped Tauriel’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean on him as they walked back towards what was left of the camp. Her eyes started to glaze over, and her steps were uneven, but she managed to continue putting one foot in front of the other. The healer’s tent was overflowing with patients, but the combined royal status of Legolas, Fili, and Stiella earned Stiella a bed and a harried team of healers, who promptly shooed Legolas and Fili back out of the tent. Only then did Legolas glance back to see the sorry state of his friend.  
“Tauriel!” He said, running to the pair and supporting her other side. Feeling the presence of someone on her other side, Tauriel gave into her exhaustion and went limp in their arms.  
“We need a healer!” Yelled Kili, struggling against his own exhaustion.  
“No we don’t.” Legolas said. “I know what ails her, and there is naught a healer can do about it.”  
“What is wrong with her?” Kili asked, following Legolas’s lead and setting her down in somewhat non-scorched patch of grass.   
“She has pushed herself beyond her stores of energy, beyond even her reserve powers. Her body cannot keep her conscious, it must use whatever power it has left to heal and restore the reserves.”  
“So… she needs to sleep?” Kili asked.  
“Essentially… yes. It’s a bit more complicated than that, but that is the general idea. Stay with her, I must send word to Lord Elrond concerning Stiella.”  
Kili sat in the grass, holding Tauriel’s hand, wanting nothing more than to sleep himself. Fili sat behind him, and the brothers rested their backs against each other as they had when they were children. Kili’s eyes traced Tauriel’s fine features, still more than beautiful to him, despite being marred by blood and dirt. Her clothes were dirtied and torn, her hair a tangled mess with branches and leaves. But yes, he thought her to be the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes moved to the country side and the tree line, where the gathering darkness outlined the fires that were still struggling against the drenching efforts of men.  
A few minutes later, soft snoring told Fili his brother had fallen asleep. Sleep dragged on his eyelids as well, but he was not as trusting as his brother. He did not want the three of them to be caught unawares, especially since Tauriel did not seem as though she would be awake and functioning any time soon. So he fought against his exhaustion, he fought against the darkness of the oncoming night pulling at his consciousness.   
A few hours later, Legolas returned. He entered the tent to check on Stiella, but was promptly ushered out again by the healers. He returned to the trio.  
“You may sleep now, if you wish, Master Dwarf. I will keep watch for a while.” Legolas said to Fili.  
“Thank you. For everything.” Fili said, falling asleep and leaving Legolas to deliberate what his words meant.


	8. Things are discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at chapter titles, I know.

Fili awoke with the sun shining full on his face the next morning. His brother woke too, pushing up against him as he stretched. Legolas was sitting, perfectly alert, next to Tauriel, whose condition had not changed.  
“Is there anything we can do for her?” Kili asked Legolas.  
“Nothing.” The elven prince answered, leaping to his feet and pacing. The worn out grass around them showed he had spent much of the night doing the same thing.  
“Is she going to be ok?” The question was little more than a whisper.  
“I don’t know. I think so. But I can’t be sure.” Legolas said, agitated.  
“Master Legolas?” A healer poked his head out of the tent. Legolas glanced back at the dwarves.  
“Go. We’ll look after her.” Fili said. Legolas needed no other encouragement and strode into the tent.  
Stiella was awake, although heavily medicated. Her words slurred slightly as she spoke to him.  
“I guess I owe you a thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For finding me. Bringing me here. Much longer and I wouldn’t have survived. Or so the healers tell me anyway, but what do they know.” She said, winking.  
Legolas couldn’t believe it. She was on the brink of death and cracking jokes. “Well, really, it was Tauriel who found you-“  
“And I’ll thank her later. But now I am thanking you. So accept my gratitude.”  
“You are welcome.”  
“That’s better.” She said beaming at him. She did not look well. Her breathing was labored, her head was wrapped in gauze. Her blond hair was stained with what looked to be blood. One arm was completely encased in plaster, and Legolas shuddered to think how much more plaster was hidden by the thin sheet. It was a miracle she had survived at all.  
“Your uncle is going to be rather upset.” Legolas said.  
“Did you tell him?” She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Why?! You were severely injured, possibly dying! I figured the man who raised you would want to know what was happening.”  
“Yes, but now he will send my cousins!” She said exasperated. “This was my first solo mission. And now my cousins are coming to save me. Probably Glorfindel as well, he never misses an opportunity to gloat.” Her face, mottled with bruising, pouted.  
Legolas couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What is so funny?”  
“You’re going to be fine.” He chuckled. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Legolas?” The blond dwarf stuck his head into the tent.  
“Hi!” Stiella waved at him enthusiastically with her plaster-covered arm.  
“Um… hello.” Fili said, unsure of how to respond to her. “Tauriel’s awake, and wants to speak with you.” He said, addressing Legolas.  
Legolas turned back to his injured friend.  
“Go to her. I promise not to go anywhere.” She gave him another goofy grin. Legolas shook his head, smiling, and followed the dwarf out.  
“She’s good for you, you know.” Fili said.  
“Excuse me?” Legolas said, his eyebrow raised.  
“She helps you lighten up a bit.” Fili answered, giving the elven prince a wink. Legolas had a strong urge to shove the dwarf prince, but resisted, instead just giving him an unpleasant stare. Fili did not seem to care; instead, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

“They should have been back by now.” Dis said, pacing the length of the throne room. Thorin watched her agitation from the throne.  
“You know, as king I do actually have a schedule to follow. Important matters to attend to.”  
“There is nothing more important than my sons.” Dis said, stiffening.  
“Something must have come up. Maybe bad weather delayed them. Perhaps they had to seek a different route. They are out in the real world, where almost nothing goes according to plan. They will return, and soon.”  
“At least send a party out after them. To ease the worry of your dear sister.”  
Thorin sighed. “You know I could deny you nothing. Balin, arrange a search party for the young princes and Tauriel.”  
“Yes, my liege.” Balin shuffled off to make the arrangements.  
“They were going north.” Dis said.  
“How for north?”  
“Angmar.”  
“That’s near dragon territory.” Thorin said, suddenly uneasy.  
“Why do you think a mother worries?” She asked, striding away. Thorin became preoccupied by his thoughts.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE?” Thranduil raged at his cowering seneschal.  
“Legolas is nowhere to be found in the kingdom. Sir.” He added the last word, wincing.  
Thranduil paced the near-empty throne room, his face drawn as if he tasted something extremely unpleasant. “He followed her.” He said, placing his head in his hands. “He is a fool.”  
“What would you like me to do sire? If he followed the Lady Tauriel, that means they are right near where recent reports of-“  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Said Thranduil, very upset about his next order.

“Legolas, he could feel us when we talked to each other.” Tauriel said in between bites of food. Her recovery had made her extremely hungry.  
“Don’t change the subject. What you did was incredibly stupid.”  
“We needed to find her! She could have died!”  
“What if you were not able to recover? What if you had used all of your life’s energy? Tauriel, you could have died! You almost did!”  
“But I didn’t! I’m fine, and now Stiella’s going to be fine as well!”  
“Please promise me you will never do something as foolish as that again.”  
“I can’t promise that.”  
“Why not?”  
“If I need to help someone, then I will help them! Until I am no longer able to!”  
“Just because you received some training by the high elves-“  
“Means you don’t get to boss me around! Now, back to the issue at hand. How can Kili be a part of our communications?”  
Legolas thought about arguing the point further, but realized it would do nothing to change her mind. “It’s impossible. He must have inferred something from the situation.”  
“That’s what I thought too, at first, but ask him for yourself. He was part of our communication.”  
“So what if he was? What does that mean?”  
“I thought only elves could share feelings, thoughts with each other.”  
“But he is a dwarf!” Legolas finally caught on. “You think he’s part elf?”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“I can honestly say that I have no idea.” Legolas said, backing away from that topic before it got too in depth.  
“How else would he be able to be a part of our communications?”  
“I don’t know.” Legolas threw his hands up in defeat. “We need to be sure of this.”  
“How?”  
“We test him.”

Kili raised an eyebrow at the proposed idea. Fili narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
“Why?” asked Fili.  
“We just want to be sure, one way or another.” Legolas said, slightly exasperated.  
“Why?”  
“Look, it’s probably nothing! Either way, it won’t hurt him. Tauriel and I just share feelings with one another, and we’ll see if Kili picks up on them.”  
“That sounds… weird.” said Kili, not really liking the idea of Tauriel and Legolas ‘sharing feelings.’  
“Just, bear with us. We will explain everything.” Tauriel said. Kili looked into her eyes, and knew she meant no harm.  
“Alright, why not.” He said, sighing. Fili still looked unsure, and stood closer than necessary to his brother. Legolas sought out other elves in the area, and thought of a time a campfire had been left unattended and grew into a large blaze in Mirkwood when he was younger. Tauriel lifted an eyebrow at him in good humor, knowing he was the foolish one who wasn’t paying attention.  
Kili’s face was screwed up in concentration. “Forest… and fire. Fire in a forest?” He said, questioningly.  
Legolas’s eyes widened. You were right. He thought.  
“Right about what?” Asked Kili.  
“This shouldn’t be possible.” Tauriel said.  
“What shouldn’t be possible?” asked Fili, completely clueless.  
“Kili can hear our thoughts. Well, those we wish to broadcast. To other elves.”  
“But I’m a dwarf.” Kili said, sticking his chest out with pride.  
“So it appears.” Said Legolas, thinking.  
“So it appears? So it is. Kili is my brother.” Said Fili, his tone fully accusatory.  
“Then why can you not hear it?” asked Tauriel.  
Fili opened his mouth to answer, but no words escaped. He glanced at Kili, who seemed to know exactly what his brother was thinking.  
“Anything you’d like to share?” Asked Legolas, catching the meaning in the brothers’ gaze.  
“Nothing important.” Said Fili.  
Legolas glanced at the sky. “Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves.” He mumbled, and walked away. Fili and Kili couldn’t help grinning at that.  
“What?” Asked Tauriel.  
“He’s not the first to say those words.” Kili said, trying to stifle a giggle.  
“I’m starving. I’m gonna go find some food. Kili?” Fili asked.  
“Bring me something back. I’m going to stay here.” He said, sitting pointedly on the grass.  
“Do you think this is wise?” Fili asked his reckless brother.  
“I think it is necessary.” Said Kili. Fili nodded to his brother and walked away.  
“I don’t think I will ever understand your relationship with your brother. You two are always on a different level than me.”  
“Listen. You were honest with me. So I’m going to be honest with you.” Kili said. “Fili and I are brothers, true, but only half brothers.”  
Tauriel frowned. “You share a mother?”  
“Yes. Fili’s father, Nehili, died in battle when Fili was very young. He has no memory of his father. Soon after, my mother remarried, and had me.”  
“And who is your father?”  
“No one knows.” Kili shrugged. “It was a quiet affair, arranged by Thror after Smaug took Erebor.  
“Your mother did not get to choose her husband?” Tauriel said, frowning.  
“My grandfather and great-grandfather did not approve of Nehili. They did not want her to make another, er, mistake.”  
“And then your great-grandfather was killed by the pale orc. And your grandfather went mad, and went missing. Did Thorin know of the marriage?”  
“Only after the fact. He would never have let his sister get married off. Thror and Thrain knew that, so he was not included.”  
“What about Balin?”  
“Balin was only an advisor to the advisor of the King. In other words, he was still in training, learning all the nuances of dwarvish law. It was one of the best kept dwarvish secrets.” He said, almost smiling.  
“So Dis is the only one who knows.”  
“And she’s not telling.” Kili said. “Trust me, I’ve asked. So has Thorin. But she is stubborn.”  
“That’s where you get it from, then?” Tauriel said, teasing.  
“I’m offended!” Kili said, laughing.  
“You could out-stubborn a troll.” She said, her laughter light.  
“I have, in fact. And lived to tell the tale.” He winked at her.  
“Does it bother you? Not knowing your father?”  
“It used to, mostly because the other children would poke fun at me. Once Fili found out, though, the other kids shut up pretty quick. He never let anyone poke fun at me. He told me once that if anyone ever questioned my lineage, to tell them that I am part of the direct line of Durin, and that should be enough to shut anyone up. And if it wasn’t, a swift fist to the mouth would accomplish the same thing.”  
Tauriel threw back her head and really laughed. “I wish I knew what it was like to have a sibling.”  
“You have Legolas.”  
“True. But it is not the same. Different things are expected of us. He is royalty. I am not. I will never be anything more than a captain of the guard.”  
“You are more now.” Kili said, taking her hand. “You are doing greater things, helping more people than Thranduil ever dared to. And besides, having a brother isn’t always the greatest thing in the world.”  
“No?”  
“Countless numbers of bruises, not to mention a few broken bones. If ever we were in an argument, even if he was wrong, he could always win the fight by brute strength. And he knew it too.”  
“Even now?” She said, goading.  
“Probably.” He said, laughing.  
Tauriel once again became serious. “Kili, is it possible your father was an elf?”  
“No. Thrain and Thror hated elves. Also, I could not see my mother agreeing to that. Even if she had little choice in the matter.”  
“So not probable, but is it possible?”  
“I mean… maybe? Honestly, I have no idea. And I would not want to be the one to ask my mother that question. I wouldn’t be able to sit for days.”  
Tauriel turned to stare at him. A very scrutinizing stare.  
“What?” Kili said, slightly unnerved.  
“You are taller than your brother. And most of the other dwarves.”  
“Yes, but not abnormally so.” He said, getting defensive.  
“You are good with a bow and arrow.”  
“And hardly the first dwarf to be accomplished in such.”  
“Your hair… and your beard.”  
“Hey now!” Kili said, Tauriel’s words obviously finding a sore spot.   
“Did I say something wrong?” Tauriel asked, frowning. They heard Fili’s laugh from behind them.  
“He’s always been a little touchy about that. It’s not his fault he can’t grow a beard.” Fili dropped a bowl of the same colorless mush in front of his brother. “What are you two talking about?”  
“Fi, is it possible… even remotely possible… that my da was an elf?”  
Fili nearly spit out his food. He coughed, accidently inhaling some of his meal. “I would not want to be the one to ask our mother that question.”  
Tauriel laughed. “Your brother said the same thing.”  
“Speaking of our mother, she’ll be getting worried. We were supposed to be back a couple of days ago. We should send word.”  
Kili took the rune stone out of his pocket. “We probably should.”  
“She’s probably already had Uncle Thorin send a search party out after us. Did they know where we were headed?”  
“I told your mother.” Tauriel said.  
“You talked to her?” Fili asked.  
“I didn’t really have much of a choice.” Tauriel said. “She doesn’t really seem to approve of our little quests.”  
“Yeah, well, that isn’t surprising. She almost didn’t let us go with Thorin. That is a shouting match I would be happy to never hear the likes of again. She especially didn’t want to let Kili go, saying he was too young.”  
“But Thorin told her that if Fili got to go and I didn’t, I would find a way to follow them and join them anyway.”  
“Is that true?”  
“I think he had the right of it.” Kili said, grinning.  
“You know, one day I hope we find ourselves not constantly in mortal danger.” Fili said, elbowing his brother.  
“You’re going soft!” Kili answered. “And besides, one day, you will be king, so you will constantly be in mortal danger. Lucky you’ll have me to protect you though.” Kili said, winking.  
“Like I would leave my protection up to you.” Fili said, jokingly. Kili feigned offense.  
“But seriously, Kili, we need to know why you are able to do stuff that only elves are supposed to be able to do.” Tauriel said, trying to bring them back on topic.  
“How?”  
“We need to find someone more knowledgeable than us.”  
“Like who? I am NOT asking my mother.”  
“Like Lord Elrond.” said Tauriel.  
“Or perhaps someone close to him? Like Lindir?” suggested Fili.


	9. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter; prepare yourselves.

They found Lindir at his sister’s bedside. The camp was in chaos after the battle, and it had taken hours for them to find Lindir and tell him of his sister’s fate. Stiella’s head was starting to clear, and she refused any further medication from the doctors, despite their protests. She hated the feeling of her head being full of clouds.  
“You are healing well.” Lindir said, holding his sister’s hand, the one not wrapped in plaster, in his own. He too bore marks of the battle, but none as grave as his sister’s injuries.  
“The healers are amazed. They apparently have never treated an elf before.” She said, smiling. “Legolas sent word to our uncle.”  
“So we should expect our cousins.”  
“And Glorifindel.”  
“Undoubtedly.”  
“He’ll be sad the battle is over. He’s has always had a thing for glory.”  
“From what I hear, we might be grateful for his help.” Lindir’s face turned sour.  
“What do you mean?” Stiella asked with a sinking feeling in her chest.  
“A lot of the dragons were killed, but some escaped. They may strike again tomorrow, or burrow for centuries until they have more numbers. Not enough is known of dragons to guess their motives.”  
“But?”  
“But enough is known of orcs. Gundabad lies not that far to the east, and while there was a large number of them in the battle, there was not anywhere enough to be the full strength of Gundabad.”  
“More orcs will come.”  
“And soon. They are probably already on their way here.”  
“This army is not large enough to hold them off. We will fall.”  
“We have no other option except to fight. We have to try.”  
“Then we fight.”  
“You cannot fight, though. You cannot even stand.” Lindir gently reminded his sister.  
She wanted to protest, but knew he was right. She had known it since the beginning of the discussion. “I think I’m currently more plaster than elf. I just want to be able to do something. I can’t even shoot an arrow right now though.” She said, holding up her arm completely encased in plaster.  
“You have done enough already. More than enough. Take your well-earned rest graciously.”  
“That’s hard to do when my friends are off to battle. A battle which seems impossible to win.”  
Lindir sighed. “There are forces at work here that I do not yet understand. Many things are happening and have the potential to happen, all of which have the possibility to change the outcome of the battle. Do not yet give up hope.”  
A cough from the tent flap drew the attention of both the elves.  
“Pardon me, I do not wish to interrupt.” Tauriel said, bowing, much more aware of their different social standings now than when they had been fighting.  
“Do not worry, we will not bite. Please join us.” Said Stiella, smiling. Her grin grew as the two dwarf princes followed the red-haired Silvan elf into the tent.  
“We have a small question. A speculation, really.” Tauriel stated. “It seems that Kili is privy to our thought communications.”  
“I did not think that was possible.” Said Stiella, frowning.  
“What is your speculation?” Linder asked, intrigued.  
“Kili does not know the identity of his father. Is it possible that he is part elven?”  
Linder frowned, thinking. “That is a question more suitable for Lord Elrond. But as far as I can judge, it is possible. Sister?”  
Stiella looked deep in thought. “I suppose it is possible. It just seems terribly unlikely.”  
“We should ask our cousins when they arrive. Which should be soon.” Lindir said.  
“You only sent word out yesterday. Rivendell is not exactly close.” Fili said.  
“But they are, shall we say, somewhat reckless, despite their years. They will choose fast horses with a lot of stamina, and they will not stop moving until they reach their destination. The distance seems much shorter when covered at a constant gallop.”  
“How do they sleep?”Kili asked.  
“Elves need less sleep than dwarves or men. If necessary, we can go a week or so without sleep, although we prefer not to.” Explained Tauriel.  
“Huh. That would be nice.” Said Kili, thinking about it.  
“I trust you know that this is not over.” Lindir said, changing the subject. “More orcs will come.”  
“I have reached that conclusion as well.” Said Tauriel, sighing. “Such a battle would not be in our favor.”  
“Do you not have any hope?”  
“It believe it is possible for us to win. But it will come at a heavy price. Many will lose their lives.” She stated. “For us to even stand a chance, we need as many soldiers as possible to fight. Even one could make a difference.”

“If these two have gone and gotten themselves killed, I will murder them.” Dwalin grumbled.  
“Kind of seems redundant, don’t you think?” Said Dori. “If they’re fine and just forgot to send word, I will box the both of them round the ears. And then send them to answer to their mother and uncle. Perhaps I will make them do my laundry for a week to repay me for leaving the warmth and security of my new home.”  
“I honestly don’t even know why Thorin’d let those two young uns loose so soon after the retaking of Erebor. The princes need to learn of their own kingdom.” Dwalin said.  
“It is not our job to question the king.” Answered Balin faithfully.  
“Well, if we don’t, who will?” Dwalin suggested.

“Elves?” Asked Kili hopefully at the sound of a horn. The three were walking back to their tent from the mess hall.  
“Yes.” Answered Tauriel. Kili and Fili both sighed in relief. “I believe it is Stiella and Lindir’s cousins. Elladan and Elrohir. And probably Glorfindel.”  
“Shall we go meet them?” Asked Kili, standing. Tauriel looked taken aback.  
“These are high elves. Elladan and Elrohir and the sons of Lord Elrond. Glorfindel is an ancient warrior, who is rumored to have died and risen again. It is said that he dug up his own grave to retrieve his sword. We can’t just go meet them.”  
“But there are family of Stiella and Lindir. Who are our friends. So, why shouldn’t we?” Kili said, standing and grabbing Tauriel’s hand, all but dragging her from the tent. Fili grinned and followed.  
“I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.” Tauriel grumbled.  
They found Legolas waiting outside the healers’ tent waiting for the newcomers. He raised an eyebrow at Tauriel, but she just shook her head in answer. “Maybe you should wait inside the tent.” He suggested. Tauriel nodded, and pushed the dwarves into the tent.  
“Hey friends!” Kili said, somewhat pointedly, with a grin on his face. Tauriel struggled not to roll her eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Fili, more perceptive than his younger brother.  
Stiella opened her mouth to reply, but shouting from outside stopped any words that may have come out.  
“Legolas!” Said a voice.  
“How is the young princling?”  
“Elladan. Elrohir.” Came the response.  
“What I am, orc dung?”  
“Glorfindel.” Legolas said.  
“Well then, where is our young, injured cousin?” said one of the first two voices.  
“Ah.” Fili said to Stiella. “I understand.” She nodded in return. Kili looked between the two of them, clearly missing something.  
Legolas led the newcomers into the tent. Elladan and Elrohir were nearly identical, and bore a strong resemblance to their father. They were tall and lithe, with straight, silky brown hair and brown eyes. They stood as one would expect a prince of Rivendell to; straight-backed, hands clasped behind them. Glorfindel, on the other hand, practically swaggered. His golden hair was tied back in numerous small braids, and he exuded self-assurance from every orifice. He wore ancient and impeccably made armor, and was armed with two swords as well as bow and arrow. His pearly white teeth shone out of his smile. Legolas, for his part, looked rather ill at ease.  
“Cousins. Glorfindel.” Lindir greeted them. “What news of Lord Elrond? Rivendell?”  
“Can’t say he’s too happy with either of you. Especially you, Stiella.” Elladan said.  
“Like he would not have done the same.” Answered Stiella defiantly.  
“Uncle said you are clearly not ready to be doing these sorts of things, and we are here to escort you back to Rivendell.”  
“Rubbish. If he wanted me back in Rivendell, he would have sent word here.”  
“He did not believe you would follow his orders.”  
Stiella gave her cousins a stubborn look. “I am not leaving. And since I am not leaving, and you cannot return to Rivendell empty-handed, you might as well help.”  
“Help with what?” asked Glorfindel, an eyebrow cocked.  
“Why did you come along? To help us win the battle.”  
“It does not appear as though you will be fighting.” Elladan chided his younger cousin.  
“Perhaps not. But that does not mean that you cannot. These people need our help. We barely managed to win the last one, what with dragons and orcs attacking simultaneously.”  
“Well, you put a stop to that nonsense, didn’t you.” Glorfindel said, flashing a grin. Kili threw a questioning glance at Tauriel. He had never seen elves behave like this.  
“And almost lost your life in the process, I hear.” Said Elladan quietly. “You must not be so reckless.”  
“I am fine! I survived.”  
“Thanks to Legolas.” Recognized Lindir.  
“You saved her?” Elrohir asked, surprised.  
“With a bit of help.” Legolas said, gesturing to Tauriel and the two dwarves.  
“Ah, and who might these be?” Asked Elladan.  
“This is Tauriel, a Silvan elf, and Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood. And these two are Fili and Kili, heirs to Thorin Oakenshield, princes of Erebor.” Stiella said, pleased with herself for getting all the titles right.  
“Well, well, more royalty.” Glorfindel said, bowing. Fili stiffened, but said nothing. He could not tell if the elf meant offense or not.  
“Tauriel used her life’s energy to find your cousin. Without her, we would likely have not found her in time.”  
“You know the ways of the high elves.” Elrohir stated, giving Tauriel a more searching look.  
“I spent some time training with them.” Tauriel said, but did not elaborate any more.  
Elladan’s interest too seemed to be peaked. “If you are the Captain of Thranduil’s guard, what are you doing out here? Why are you not back in Mirkwood, attending to your duties?”  
“After the battle at the Lonely Mountain, I decided I wished to see more of the world. I am still doing Thranduil’s bidding, but I left my other duties in the more than capable hands of Legolas.”  
“Who is also now here.” Said Glorfindal.  
“When I learned that my father had sent Tauriel here, I knew the immediate danger he had placed her in, and I came to aid her. And the dwarves.”  
“So you and the dwarves traveled here together? You did not meet up by coincidence?” Elrohir seemed genuinely taken aback.  
“I asked Fili and Kili to accompany me on my quests. They agreed.” Tauriel supplied.  
“Interesting.” Elladan said.  
“Seriously? Did Thranduil not offer any of his own to aid you?” Glorfindel asked.  
“Hey!” said Kili, stepping forward. Tauriel placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He looked up at her to protest, but saw the hard lines of anger on her face.  
“I turned him down. I have fought beside these dwarves and their kin, and greatly admire their courage and fighting ability. Not to mention their good-natured humility and sense of humor.” She said pointedly, if somewhat stretching the truth.  
Glorfindel put his hands up in defeat. “As you will, my lady. I meant no offense.”  
“Do not lie. It is unbecoming.” Fili said, finally speaking up. Glorfindel stared at the face that so resembled a lion, his eyes narrow, anger seeming to bubble beneath the surface. He had been called out, and by a dwarf no less. That had not happened to him in the millennia he had walked this earth.  
But he let his anger go. The dwarf was right. “Touché, Prince Fili.” He said, nodding his head at the eldest prince. Kili still looked rather lost.  
“Please do not insult my friends.” Stiella said, looking more at her cousins than Glorfindel. She knew she had no control over the actions of the blonde warrior.  
“So would you like to tell us what happened?” Elladan started.  
“How you ended up almost completely encased in plaster?” Elrohir finished.  
“Well…”Stiella said, and plunged into the story.

A new horn sounded. “What now?” Asked Tauriel. Kili grinned. “You should know this one by now. It means dwarves.”  
A few days had passed. The elven twins and the blonde warrior had agreed to stay and help. The camp had been eerily quiet, each occupant dreading the next attack that had yet to come.  
Fili came out of their tent upon hearing the horn. “This is about to get interesting.” He mumbled to his brother. Kili’s grin faded a little bit.  
They met the newcomers at what would best be described as the entrance to the camp, which was in total disarray.  
“So,” Dwalin said, looking over the princes, “you’re alive, then.” He did not look amused.  
“Usually people are happy when ones they care about are alive.” Kili said. Fili elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Usually people who are going to be late send word so the ones they love do not get worried sick.” Dwalin answered.  
“We are happy to see you two well.” Balin spoke up for his brother, “It just would have been nice not to have to trek all the way up here.”  
“We apologize for the inconvenience.” Fili answered. “Things have been a little… rough around here recently.”  
“Aye, we can see that, laddie.” Dwalin gestured to the sorry-looking camp, strewn with scorch marks and funeral pyres. “Tis a battlefield. Doesn’t mean your mother and uncle aren’t worried about ya.”  
“We do deeply apologize for any trouble we have caused.” Fili said, talking over Kili as the younger one started to open his mouth.  
“What?” Balin asked the younger prince.  
“Well, it’s just that… I mean, since you guys are already here and all…”  
“Just spit it out, laddie!” Dwalin said, his patience at an end.  
“Well, we could use your help.” Kili said.  
“Meaning…?” asked Dori.  
“Well, it’s just, we’re expecting an attack. Should happen any day now. And help from experienced warriors such as yourselves would be a huge advantage.” Kili decided to go for flattery. It worked.  
Dwalin almost visibly puffed out his chest. “Attack by what?”  
“Orcs.” Said Fili. Dwalin and Balin grinned at each other. They were always ready for a good orc-bashing.  
“Or dragons.” Said Kili. That wiped the grins right off their faces.  
“Or both.” Said Legolas, coming up behind them.  
“We couldn’t possibly fight dragons and orcs simultaneously!” Dori said, looking panic stricken.  
“We already have.” Said Legolas. The three dwarves turned to their princes, who nodded.  
“And ya lived to tell the tale.” Dwalin said, a bit of awe in his voice.  
“How many dragons?” Asked Dori.  
“Well, we could show you.” Tauriel said. “The ones we managed to kill, anyway.”  
“The ones? As in, you killed multiple?” Balin asked, astounded.  
“It was a group effort.” Kili said, almost beaming. He’d never gotten this kind of reverence from anyone, especially no dwarf as well-awarded as these three.  
“We shoulda brought ya to take on Smaug.” Dori said as they followed Tauriel through the miserable camp.  
“I tried to tell Thorin…” Kili said, shrugging.  
“If he had let you go, you would be dead.” Tauriel reminded him.  
“Well, there is that small detail…” Kili said, the others laughing at the she-elf’s comment. They grew quiet as they came upon the battlefield. The bodies of the fallen soldiers and orcs had been carried away and burned, but since the dragon carcasses were so large, nothing had yet been done with them. They lay like large mounds on the open field, their number larger than any of the three newcomers would have dared guess.  
“But… how?” Dwalin finally asked.  
“Some of us manned the towers.” Legolas said, pointing at the one tower that was still standing.  
“Some of us took them down with a more hands on approach.” Said Fili.  
“Meaning?” Asked Balin, intensely curious.  
“Meaning, we jumped off the tower onto their backs, and shot arrows or swords or whatever was at hand into the base of their skulls.” Supplied Kili. Dwalin’s eyes got wider. Dori’s looked as if they were about to pop from his skull.  
“Some of us fashioned machines that shot jets of water at the beasts, quenching the flames before they struck.” Tauriel said, nodding to the two princes.  
“That’s some good dwarven talent right there.” Said Balin proudly.  
“And some of us led charges against the orc army.” Said Kili, nodding at Tauriel. She gave him a small grin as a slight blush covered her cheeks.  
“And you all lived to tell the tale.” Balin said, amazed.  
“There were points were I thought I was done for.” Fili admitted, looking at his brother. “But somehow, we’re all standing here. We lost a lot of human warriors, and one elf, but we won the battles. And now we need to win the war.” Fili said, looking at the three newcomers. “Will you stand with us?”  
“Aye, laddie.” Dwalin said, his face full of reverence for the two young princes. “We’ll follow your command.”  
“Aye.” Said Balin and Dori together. Kili and Fili grinned, glancing at each other. Their force was now three mighty warriors stronger.  
“Well, we should go tell the elves. We need to strategize.” Fili said.  
“Elves? Plural? I mean, I know Tauriel was a given,” Dori said, nodding in her direction. Tauriel wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the comment. “But how many of them are there?”  
Tauriel decided to go ahead and be offended. “There are as many of them as volunteered to help these people destroy the evil that has invaded the north. Each one of them is pure of heart, and no enemy to you.”  
While Dori may have heard only eloquence, Balin heard the warning in the elf’s words. “Of course. I apologize for our shortsightedness. We would be happy to meet our new allies.” Tauriel nodded her head at the white-bearded dwarf. Dori wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Dwalin tried to keep from rolling his eyes. He was not concerned with discussions or politics. That was his brother’s area of expertise.  
“So, shall we?” Fili asked, trying to get the group moving.  
“Yes. Right.” Kili said, following his brother’s lead.  
“Tauriel, may I have a word?” Balin said, hanging back. Tauriel glanced at Kili, who looked slightly alarmed. She nodded at him.  
“We’ll be along in a minute.” She assured the anxious young dwarf. The odd pair watched as the rest of the dwarves took their leave.  
“First off, I would like to apologize in advance for any comments by kin make against your kind. A hatred of elves is taught in every dwarven household, even those which teach tolerance. It all traces back to a wrong, either real or imagined, that happened long before any of these dwarves were alive. It seems silly, but it is so ingrained in our society that offhand comments are commonplace.”  
“I see. I will try and control my temper.” Tauriel said, not really seeing where this was going.  
“Actually, a few well-directed comments could do a world of good in that regard. If Erebor is to thrive, we need to keep up a good relationship with Mirkwood. We need to rid ourselves of prejudice. You spend lots of time with the princes, which is a good thing. But I think it would also be constructive for you to be around them when they are with their peers.”  
“What is your point, Master Balin?”  
“I don’t think they realize the prejudices that happen around them back in Erebor. And Kili especially learns best by demonstration. If you were to spend time with them in the mountain, pointing out the prejudices as they occur, it would be the first step in a long road of healing these prejudices that plague us. I’ve talked with Thorin about this at length, and we would like to offer you a place in Erebor. A sort of Dwarf-Elf liaison to help ease into the transition of our kinds working together to benefit both.”  
Tauriel was silent, thinking over the offer. Balin envied how well she was able to control her emotions and keep them sealed behind a mask. “That is quite an offer.” She said, finally. “I will need time to consider it.”  
“Of course. Take all the time you need.” He answered, glad to see that she was not taking this matter lightly. “There’s one other thing that Thorin asked me to discuss with you.” He said, wishing he did not have to be a part of this conversation at all.  
“I believe I know what is coming next. You want to know what my intentions are towards a certain dwarf prince.” She said, her face almost amused.  
“Essentially, yes. Thorin worries that Kili is too young and rash to be making such decisions at this point in his life. And he and his brother are in very crucial positions now that Erebor belongs to the dwarves once again.”  
“They are the primary and secondary heirs to the throne.” She nodded in recognition of her knowledge of that fact. “I do like him. I think he is small pieces of everything good in this world put into one being. I enjoy spending time with him. But I am content waiting for him to figure things out. Let him decide if he really wants something this complicated. You forget that we elves have a very different concept of time.” She paused, chuckling. “That is part of the reason I invited Fili along as well. To curb his brother’s rashness and take any pressure off.”  
Balin smiled. “I do believe Thorin will be content with that answer. You are wise beyond your years, young elf.”  
“Amongst the elves, I am young. But I do believe my own years number greater than yours, Master Dwarf.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously.  
He bowed in recognition of her words. “I do believe we have a strategy to plan? Lead on.” Tauriel suppressed a smile and lead the old dwarf to the rest of the group.

Kili was roused from sleep by the blaring of the horns calling the soldiers to arms. There was no sign of the sun in the sky, and there was but a sliver of the moon. His brother was already awake and grabbing weapons. “Come on.” He said, helping his little brother to his feet. Kili dressed quickly and hurried out of the tent. Tauriel was already there; she had barely slept the past couple of nights. Legolas and the three dwarves materialized out of the night, and the group quickly made their way down to the lines of battle. The fight had already begun, and Kili could just make out the other elves already in the midst of it, fighting as if performing a dance. Kili went to charge into the fray, when Tauriel put out a hand to stop him and his kin.  
“There’s an ambush waiting to happen.” She said, pointing to the trees. The dwarves could see nothing, but trusted her keen eyes.  
“So, what do we do?” Kili asked. This was not part of their strategy.  
“We ambush the ambush.” Said Dwalin. Balin nodded in agreement.  
“We need to see more.” Tauriel said, looking at Legolas.  
“Then let’s get closer.” Kili said, desperate to get into the battle.  
“This requires stealth.” Legolas said, not unkindly. “Tauriel and I will investigate.”  
“Well, don’t expect us just to wait here.” Dwalin said gruffly. The other dwarves nodded in agreement.  
“Then carry on with the original plan.” Legolas said.  
“And don’t get yourselves killed. Please.” Tauriel said, looking at Kili. Then the elves disappeared silently into the night.  
“Shall we?” Kili asked his brother. Fili raised one of his swords and charged into the battle, his kin following closely behind.  
Legolas and Tauriel climbed silently from branch to branch above the waiting orc army. As they gained height, Tauriel felt her heart drop to her feet.  
There’s no way we can defeat this many. It’s hopeless. Tauriel thought. Legolas nodded at her solemnly.  
Don’t give up quite yet. Came a thought distinct as a voice. Legolas turned to Tauriel in dismay; her face mirrored his surprise. A new horn, clearly elven, echoed over the battlefield. Tauriel and Legolas glanced through the branches, trying to get a glimpse of the new comers.  
Thranduil had brought an army.  
Kili felt Tauriel’s surprise and joy moments before anyone else had realized something was happening. He glanced around for the source.  
“FILI!” He yelled above the din of the battle, pointing to the elf king galloping into battle on his elk, sword drawn. Waves of the elven militia followed their king, cutting down every orc in their path.  
But this new arrival clouded the senses of the two elves in the trees. They had failed to notice the cool breeze starting to turn into more wild torrents carrying warmth. When Tauriel’s ears finally caught the sound of the danger, the dragon was much too close. And he had a special vendetta against the elves. Tauriel felt the dragon draw air, felt the warmth of his internal furnace creating a deathly power.  
“NO!” She screamed, jumping at Legolas, knocking both of them from the tree. Time slowed as they fell, and Tauriel felt the heat of the flames. She felt the searing pain as the fire lit her flesh. She did not feel the impact when they fell to the earth.


	10. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted- life sort of got in the way. Anyway, here's a follow-up to the cliffhanger of last chapter.

Kili felt the anguish of Tauriel and Legolas, but Thranduil was closer. His army had already driven the orcs back past where they lay, and it took him only a matter of seconds to find them. Legolas was injured from the fall, but Tauriel had saved him from most of the flames. Thranduil carried his son back to the elven camp; his captain carried Tauriel. The healers they had brought with them were already overwhelmed by the sheer number of injured, but the head healer had a soft spot for the royal family and Tauriel, and left his other charges to the other more than capable healers to help the King.

“FILI!” Kili screamed, desperately searching for his brother amidst the chaos. They had become separated at some point, and Kili could not find his brother. He was becoming frantic. He needed to find out what happened to Tauriel. If she was even still alive… No. He couldn’t allow himself to think like that. “FILI!”  
“Here, brother.” Fili said to Kili’s left. He was binding Dwalin’s leg. The dwarves were more or less in one piece. “That should do until you can see a healer.” Fili said, standing. He grew concerned when he saw the desperation on his brother’s face. “What has happened?”  
“Tauriel- I don’t know. Something bad.” Kili felt tears start to fall, and was overcome by sobs. Fili embraced his brother.  
“We will find her.” He promised his little brother.  
“What can we do to help?” Asked Balin, somewhat distraught. He had grown to like the elf.  
“We start by searching the woods where she and Legolas were headed.” Fili said, taking charge. 

The forest was not a comforting sight. Some trees still blazed, and the dwarves had to dodge dropping, flaming boughs. There was no sign of Tauriel or Legolas. No sign of anyone, really. Many of the elves had left to slay the large serpent, and most had gone back to the camp. A few had followed in pursuit of the fleeing orcs.  
“If she is not here, then the other elves must have taken her back to their camp.” Balin assured the distraught young prince.  
“Dori, go check the human’s healing tent. We’ll go to the elves.” Fili said. Dori nodded and did as he was bid.

“What is your purpose?” Asked a guard at the entrance to the elven camp.  
“We seek the Lady Tauriel. And Prince Legolas.” Fili said.  
“I’m sorry, but dwarves are not allowed inside the camp.” The guard stated.  
“Are they here?” Kili asked, clinging to his brother’s arm for support.  
The guard deliberated for a second, but found no reason to withhold information. “Yes. They are being treated by the healers.”  
“So they’re alive?” Kili asked, his eyes round with hope.  
“As far as I am aware, both still have life in them.” The guard answered.  
Kili sagged against his brother with relief. She was alive then. Fili gave his brother’s hand a squeeze.  
“Would it be possible to send a message to them?” Fili asked.  
“I can carry a message, assuming they are in any state to hear it.” The guard answered.  
“That won’t be necessary.” The dwarves turned at the new voice, and saw a battle-weary Lindir. “I shall see to them, and bring back word.” He said, nodding to the dwarves.  
“You have our sincere gratitude.” Fili answered. Lindir nodded to the guard and strode into the camp.   
“And now, we wait.” Said Balin. The dwarves, exhausted, settled on the ground not far from the entrance to the camp.

Legolas could feel his bones setting back into place at the bidding of the healer’s fingertips. He shoved his own pain into the recesses of his mind; he would deal with it later. He needed to know how Tauriel fared.  
“Tauriel-” he stated, trying to sit. The physician pushed him back down.   
“You should not be moving yet, my liege.” He stated. “Tauriel is wounded, but alive. You may see her when the king allows it.”  
His father was controlling who saw Tauriel? That didn’t make any sense. Unless… “She was burned, wasn’t she?”

The king stared down at his ward, still so young by elven standards. The healer was applying a poultice to the burns that covered most of the right side of her torso and her shoulder. The burns also crept up the side of her neck and spotted her jaw. The fire had burned away pieces of her long bright red hair. She too had injuries from the fall, but had landed on Legolas, who had cushioned the blow, just as she had shielded him from the flames.  
“You know there is very little I can do for her beyond this.” The healer said.  
“She has a lot of learning to do.” The elven king acknowledged. She was already the topic of whispered conversation because of her relationship with the dwarves, he knew. If she was to be seen here, as she was, she would become an outcast. The Silvan elves valued health and vitality above all else; if the soundness of her mind was already being questioned, the outward display of burns would bring the whispers to shouts. There would be little he could do for her if that happened.  
She had not yet regained consciousness. Her body had taken a great deal of trauma in a very short amount of time, and she had already been strained to exhaustion. The healer finished applying the poultice, and covered her with a sheet made of the finest silk to avoid aggravating the wounds. “You must let her rest.” The healer urged. “You, too, should rest.”  
“I cannot. I have matters to attend to. Do not let anyone in here without my permission.” The king strode out of the sectioned-off portion that marked the head healer’s private quarters.

Lindir was instructed to wait outside the tent until the healers had finished their work. There were rumors of his legendary patience in Rivendell, but the battle had worn that patience thin. He longed to know what happened to his friends, and he knew the dwarves and his sister were waiting for news. After what seemed like ages, he was beckoned into the tent. He was directed to Legolas’s bed. Legolas looked pale and bruised, but alive and alert.  
“What news?” Legolas asked Lindir.  
“The dwarves wait impatiently outside. They desperately want news of your fate. And Tauriel’s.”  
“I will survive. I have not seen Tauriel, and I doubt you will be able to either. My father has her sectioned off in the healer’s private quarters. He is not allowing any visitors.”  
Lindir’s eyebrows scrunched together as he processed this information. “What happened?” He finally asked.  
Legolas sighed. “We were in the trees above the orc army that was lying in wait for an ambush. The arrival of my father and his army distracted us, for too long. We did not see the dragon until it was right on top of us. Tauriel noticed it first, and jumped at me, knocking us both out of the tree and out of the main stream of flames. We missed most of the flames, but Tauriel did not make it through unscathed.” Legolas said, cringing at his lack of observation.  
“But you are both alive.” Lindir said, trying to comfort him.  
“I do not know of Tauriel’s state.” Legolas said. “I will try and convince my father to let me see her. But until then, I am sure that a certain dwarf prince is probably ready to fight his way into the camp.” Legolas gave a little smile.  
Lindir bowed. “I am sure you are right. I will go tell the dwarves what I know. My sister, too, is curious.” 

Kili was on his feet the moment he caught a glimpse of Lindir. “What took you so long?”  
“They made me wait.” Lindir said. “They are both alive. I was not able to see Tauriel, though.” He said. “I talked to Legolas, who is injured but will be fine. He said the king had sectioned Tauriel off from everyone else.”  
“Why?” Kili asked, not sure whether he should be concerned or not.  
Lindir sighed. “That is a more complicated question than you realize. I must see to my sister now. You will get no more information from here tonight; walk with me and I will explain.”  
Kili hated to leave when he knew Tauriel was so close, but his sense of curiosity got the best of him. Balin and Dwalin agreed to stay in case of news, so the two princes walked with Lindir. He first told the story of how Legolas and Tauriel had gotten injured.  
“Dragon fire?” Kili whispered, horrified. Burns were bad, but dragon fire burns were worse. He had heard stories of dwarves driven insane by the agony of the burns dealt by Smaug. There was something evil in that fire.  
Lindir nodded solemnly. “The Silvan elves, who are the majority in Mirkwood, value many things. But most of all, they value strength and vitality. If Tauriel were to be seen as she is now, she would become an outcast among her people.”  
“That makes no sense!” Kili protested. Fili felt inclined to agree. Among the dwarves, scars were a sign of strength. They showed that you had been better than whatever you had fought. Scars told stories of battle and hardships, but more than that they told stories of strength and an inner integrity. Had Tauriel been a dwarf, she would have been revered, not cast out.   
“Elves view the world very differently than dwarves.” Lindir said, not really wanting to get into the details of what would surely be a lengthy discussion. “And some elves view the world differently than others. Had she been an elf of Rivendell, things would be different.”  
“So, what now? The healer cannot prevent scarring, even once the wounds heal.” Fili said.  
“That is why the king is with her. Did you know that he has burns covering half his face? He is also blind in one eye.”  
Kili thought back to the last time he saw the King of Mirkwood. “But that’s… how?”  
“The elves have the ability to change their outer features. It is exceedingly difficult to learn, and requires a lot of energy, but it can be done. Thranduil will teach Tauriel how to hide her scars before any visitors are allowed to see her.”  
“But how long will that take?” Kili asked, not at all liking where this was going.  
“It depends. It could take months. Years.” Lindir said.  
“No. I’m not waiting that long to see her.” Kili said. “I will find a way into that camp.”  
“You will not find a way into that camp without an invitation.” Lindir said. “Don’t forget; you have an elf prince among your friends. Legolas is begging an audience with his father. Do not doubt him.”  
Kili ground his teeth together. He had been so ecstatic when the Mirkwood army had arrived. But now… now he wondered if their arrival was truly a good thing. He wanted to see Tauriel. He didn’t care what she looked like; he needed to see her, to touch her, let his mind be convinced that she was alive, that she would be ok. And the elven king might take that away from him.

“Father.” Legolas said, bowing.  
“You should be resting.” Thranduil said, clearly unamused.  
“I will heal in time.” Legolas said. It had taken him a while to find his father; his legs were fine, but his right shoulder was in pieces, and a couple ribs were broken as well, so he moved rather slowly. His armor hid the plaster, so anyone looking at him would not know how broken he was. At least, not until he moved. “I wish to see Tauriel. And there are others who wish to see her also.”  
“I trust that you have figured out by now why she is hidden from sight.” Thranduil said.  
“Yes. She was burned by the dragon. But I do not care. She is my friend. And I long to speak with her. A visit from a friend would quell some of the rumors that are already blossoming, no?”  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps.”  
“Father, I owe her my life. The least I can do is keep her company while she heals.”  
Thranduil sighed. “Very well. But no one else.”  
“The dwarves-“  
“I will not have dwarves in my camp!” Thanduil yelled, whipping around to glare at his son.  
“They are her friends! They care for her, and she for them.”  
“No. I will not allow it. You are dismissed.”  
Legolas noted the finality in his father’s tone and knew he would get no further with him today. He vowed to try again on the morrow; the dwarves deserved to see their friend, and Tauriel did not deserve the loneliness she would surely be enduring.

Tauriel awoke with a start, having dreamed of the dragon. She tried to move but suddenly the right side of her body flashed with pain. She slowly lifted her head and looked around the small room. There was a small bed roll in the corner, and a makeshift desk and chair covered in various jars and bottles. But there was no other living being in the room. She was alone.


	11. Negotiations are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things happen. No more battle stuff, though. Sorry.

Having received his father’s permission, Legolas made straight for the healers’ tent. The head healer protested when he walked toward the room where Tauriel was being kept, but Legolas brushed him off. Tauriel raised her head slightly at his entrance, and he could see tear streaks on the parts of her face that weren’t burned. He pulled the chair up next to her bed and gently held her good hand with his good hand.  
“Do you need anything?” Legolas asked.  
“What happened?” She rasped, her voice scratchy from the inhalation of smoke.  
“We won the battle. The dragon is dead, the orcs demolished. The dwarves are not unscathed but are in one piece for the most part. They are worried about you.”  
“The king will not let them see me, will he.” She said, already knowing the answer.  
“I have asked him, and he is very resolutely against the idea. But I will keep asking him.”  
“Thank you.” Tauriel laid her head back on the bed. For the past few hours she had been tormented by the idea of Fili or Kili lying somewhere dead or gravely injured. Legolas was the first face she had seen; the healer was busy and had not returned to his quarters. She knew that even if the healer had returned, he would have no knowledge of the dwarves’ well-being. She squeezed Legolas’s hand, grateful for the company of her friend. “How are you?” She asked, remembering that both of them had taken a tumble out of the tree. She noticed how close he held his right arm to his body.  
“A few broken bones. You protected me from the burns though. I owe you my life.” He said, his heart breaking at his friend’s condition.  
“You would have done the same for me.” Tauriel said, smiling with the good side of her face. Voices drew both of their eyes to the tent flap. Thranduil entered, deep in discussion with the healer.  
“Father.” Legolas said, bowing his head. Thranduil nodded back at him.  
“Tauriel, you are awake.” The king said, acknowledging her. “Very good. The healer has a new poultice for you, then we shall get started.”  
“No.” Tauriel said, her stubborn side coming out.  
“Tauriel, you know that you cannot-“  
“I will do nothing until I can see the dwarves who set out on this quest with me.”  
The king was taken aback. Not one of his elves had ever challenged him like this. “I… have forgotten how stubborn you can be. Your mother was the same way.” He said, almost absentmindedly. “Very well. I will allow one dwarf one visit.”  
“Thank you.” Tauriel said. Legolas looked at her with surprise in his eyes. He was hardly ever present when Tauriel discussed things with the king, and was unfamiliar with how she challenged him. But this was not new to her. “I wish to see Fili.”  
“Fili?” Legolas asked, confused. “The blonde one?”  
“Yes.” Tauriel confirmed.  
“What… why?” Legolas asked.  
“I have important matters to discuss with him.” Tauriel answered.  
“Very well. I will send word.” Thranduil said. “But for now, we must get to work.”

“She wants to see me?” Fili asked, taken aback. “No, that can’t be right. You must be mistaken, I’m sure she would rather see my brother, Kili.” He explained to the guard who had come to summon him.  
“No, she asked for Fili, the eldest, the crown prince.” The elf reiterated. “The blonde one, in Prince Legolas’s words.”  
Fili knit his eyebrows. This made no sense. He glanced up at his brother’s face and saw the heartbreak evident there. He embraced his younger sibling. “I will see what this is about. And I will bring you news.” He promised, looking his brother in the eyes. Kili just sighed.  
“A word, young prince?” Balin asked, bringing Fili away from the group.

Fili looked around in wonder at the elven camp. It was incredibly tidy, and set up very logically. He admired the tents, free of dirt and patches, making the human tents look like dish rags. He was taken directly to the healers’ tent, past the rows of beds holding injured elves, to the back room where Tauriel was housed. Legolas, Thranduil, and the healer were all in the room when Fili was shown in. The healer quickly took his leave, but Thranduil stayed put, a look of general disdain on his face. Legolas stayed at her bedside.  
“I need to speak to him alone.” Tauriel said, looking at her king. He looked as though he was about to protest, but decided against it. He took his leave, his temper barely under control. “You too.” She said to Legolas. He did protest. “I will explain everything to you later, but now I need to discuss things with him before your father changes his mind. And I’m sure his brother is anxious for his return.” Legolas too took his leave.  
Fili awkwardly filled the space Legolas had been occupying. He had not spent much time with the elf without his brother present.  
“Why me?” He asked first. “I think my brother’s heart may be broken. He’s ready to take on King Thranduil’s army singlehandedly to see you.”  
Tauriel gave a small smile. “I’m sure you have advised him against such matters.”  
“I try, but you know Kili. You know him quite well, and you know he would do anything to see you. So, why me?”  
“Balin told me when they first arrived that Thorin has offered me a position in Erebor as a liaison between the elves and the dwarves.”  
“He has told me of such things as well.”  
“It will be months at least before I am able to be among my own kin again.”  
“Lindir told us of that. It seems like folly, among the dwarves you would be embraced, regarded as a hero.”  
“Exactly.” Tauriel said. “If I have to spend so much time locked up by myself, I will not remain sane.” She said, her mouth smiling, but her eyes filling with tears.  
“You want to know if you still have a place in Erebor.” Fili said.  
“Yes, but more than that.”  
“What more?” Fili asked.  
“I need to know if you are willing to fight for me. Thranduil will not want to let me go until I am able to disguise my scars. It will take a lot of bargaining, from Thorin especially, to earn me the freedom to go to Erebor.”  
“Which is why you asked to see me.” Fili said, nodding.  
“Kili would vow to fight for me in a heartbeat, damn the consequences. But you are much more levelheaded, and know more of Thorin’s mind.”  
Fili nodded, thinking. “I can guarantee at least that you have a place in Erebor.” He said, then he was silent for a while longer, mulling. “I think with some… convincing… Thorin would be willing to ask a favor of Thranduil. The dwarves have been cleaning out the throne room; he might even have a bargaining chip.” Fili said, referring to the jewelry made from the white diamonds. “But Thorin is very focused on building a relationship with Thranduil; if this becomes too large of a disagreement, he will concede. He will try, if for no other reason than his nephew’s happiness, but he will not risk the well being of our people.”  
Tauriel nodded. “That seems a fair assessment. Now, the elves are getting ready to return to Mirkwood. Thranduil brought them here because he feared for his son’s safety. Now that his son is returned to him, he has no reason to stay.”  
“We have little reason to stay as well. The orcs are gone, the serpents driven back into hiding. There is work to be done here, yes, but they do not need us. We shall return to Erebor. I will discuss these matters with Thorin.” Fili stood, preparing to leave.  
“Fili,” She said, calling him back one last time. “I will leave it to your judgment if or when you wish to tell your brother of this. I just… I could not see him get his hopes up only for them to be crushed again.”  
“I know what you mean.” Fili said, giving her a smile. He really had come to like this elf. She had a good head on her shoulders, and she obviously cared for his brother. “I will do everything in my power.”  
“I could ask for no more.” She said.

“What did she want? What did she say? Is she alright?” Kili fired question after question at his brother, not giving him a chance to respond. Fili held up his hands to quiet his younger sibling.  
“She is ok. She is badly burned, and requires the full attention of the healer, but she lives. She is alert and her brain is as sharp as ever. She will recover.”  
Kili’s face broke out into a broad grin. The pent up anxiety of the previous days released itself in a laugh, a deep, full-bellied laugh. Fili couldn’t help but grin. Kili quieted, and Fili dreaded the next question.  
“What did she have to say?”  
Fili’s grin disappeared. “I, um, can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”  
Kili’s face was filled with hurt. Fili went to pat his shoulder to comfort him, but Kili stepped away from his brother’s touch.  
“I am sorry. You do not know how dearly I wish to tell you. Everything will become clear once we return to Erebor, but until then I cannot say anything.”  
Kili walked away from the group of dwarves. He walked towards the human camp, trying to make sense of everything. He could not figure out what Fili and Tauriel would have to discuss that did not concern him. He had so many questions to be answered, but his brother was obviously not going to be helpful. So he decided to head for the only ones who might be able to answer his questions.

“What did she tell you?” Balin asked the blonde prince. “If I may ask.”  
“Of course, as long as you do not breathe a word to Kili. I could use your counsel.” Fili said.  
“I swear upon the line of Durin.” Balin said.  
Fili reiterated his conversation with Tauriel.  
“Ah, that elf does have a keen mind.” Balin said, chuckling. “She was right not to ask that of your brother. He is too impulse-driven. If I am correct, what you want from me is advice on how to approach Thorin.”  
“As always, you are correct, my dear Balin.”

“Ahem.” Kili coughed as he entered the tent, not wanting to interrupt anything important.  
“Kili! Come in!” Stiella called, a smile on her face. Kili walked into the tent, trying not to blush at the friendliness of her greeting. Lindir, at his sister’s side, also gave the dwarf a smile.  
“How can we be of service?” Elladan asked. The twins both gave him such a similar stare that Kili was a little thrown.  
“Uhhhh…” he said, trying to find the words that had so quickly left his mind. “I have a couple questions I was hoping you guys might be able to answer.”  
“Ah, you wish to know about the telepathy thing.” Elrohir said, nodding.  
“Well… no, not really.” Kili answered.  
“You are not curious why you are privy to the thoughts of elves?” Elladan said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, yes, but that is not why I came here.” He said, gathering a breath. “Tauriel is in the camp of the Mirkwood elves, being treated by a healer.”  
“Yes, Lindir told us of her fate.” Stiella said, her eyes slightly saddened.  
“What will happen to her? I mean, what are the king’s plans?”  
“I can’t claim to know all, but I assume that the king will take her back to Mirkwood.”Elrohir said.  
“Where, if I know the Silvan elves, she will be kept in relative seclusion until she learns to hide her scars.” Elladan added.  
Lindir frowned. “You could have guessed these answers for yourself. What is it you really desire to know?”  
Kili sighed. “I wish to know why, when given a chance to have a visitor, she chose my brother instead of me. But I do not know if you can answer that for me.”  
“Oh, Kili.” Stiella said, reaching out her arms toward him. Almost subconsciously he walked into her embrace. He felt some of his tension release as her slender fingers stroked his hair. He suddenly felt very, very tired.  
“Is that some kind of elf trick?” He asked, stepping back. He had not felt this at peace for a long while.  
“It is quite simple to learn, but the effects are only temporary. Kili, I know Tauriel, perhaps not as well as I would have liked, but we spent quite a bit of time together here. I know she cares deeply for you, differently than she has ever cared for anyone else before. She treasures your brother because of the happiness and companionship he brings you, because you two complement each other so well. I cannot speculate on the specifics she discussed with him, but I know that she would do that only to protect you from more pain and hurt. The only person she would entrust with such a task would be…?”  
“My brother.” Kili answered, suddenly feeling very foolish. Her words made so much sense. “I believe I have some apologies to make.”  
“Before you go, master dwarf.” Elladan said. “While you are the first non-Elf to be able to hear our thoughts that either of us has ever had the privilege of meeting, there are stories of old where such things have happened.”  
“Although as far as I am aware, you are the first dwarf.” Elrohir added. “It happens when an elf cares so much for another being that he or she subconsciously sort of invites the other into his or her thoughts.”  
“So… I’m not part elf?” Asked Kili. The elves smiled at him.  
“Probably not. I think the far more likely explanation here is that Tauriel cares deeply for you, so much so that she wants you to be able to read her thoughts.”  
“Thank you.” Kili said, his heart feeling much lighter.  
“Any time, master dwarf. Be sure that you and you brother come and say goodbye before you leave.” Stiella said.  
“Of course, my lady.” Kili said, bowing to her, and to each of the elves in turn, before exiting the tent.  
“You know, I think I’ve grown rather fond of dwarves.” Elrohir said. No one disagreed with him.

Kili walked back up to the dwarves with a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry.” He told his brother, embracing him. “I trust Tauriel’s judgment, and I trust yours. I know you will tell me what I need to know when the time comes.”  
Fili was genuinely surprised. “Since when did you become so wise?” He asked, stifling a laugh.  
“Some… friends told me some things that made me see sense.” He said. “You know, elves can be really smart.”  
Fili laughed. “You went to see Lindir and Stiella, didn’t you? I should have known. I’m glad they could help.”  
“Oh, and you’ll be glad to learn that I am most likely not part elf. I am able to see their thoughts because Tauriel cares for me.” He said, blushing slightly.  
“Well, there’s some good news. I’m glad those rumors got put to rest before Uncle Thorin or our mother caught wind of them.”  
“No kidding.” Kili stretched yawing. The moon was starting to climb into the darkening sky. “What say you we get some sleep?”  
“I think that would be wise. We are leaving tomorrow.”  
“Stiella made me promise we would see her before we leave.” Kili said, following his brother into their tent. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Fili stayed awake for a while. He looked at his brother sleeping peacefully, and thanked the stars Tauriel had the wisdom to leave him out of this. He would tell him when he got back to Erebor, where his impulsiveness and passion could be used to help convince Thorin. But if he knew here, now… Fili did not think he would be able to stop him from marching right up to the King of Mirkwood and demanding Tauriel’s release.

They awoke early the next morning, and made their goodbyes with everyone. Their last stop was to see Stiella and the rest of the Rivendell elves.  
“Please promise me you’ll come and visit!”Stiella said, embracing her new friends.  
“Just… maybe just the two of you. At least not thirteen, I do not think Rivendell can handle that again.” Lindir said, only half joking. Fili chuckled at the memory.  
“If you cannot make it to Rivendell soon, at least send word of what happens.” She stared at Fili, and he suddenly knew that she knew everything Tauriel had said to him.  
“We will do that.” Fili said.  
“Or else I might just have to track you down in Erebor.” She said, winking.  
“Oh, please, do come visit!” Kili said eagerly.  
She laughed, a lighthearted, tinkling sound. “I think your uncle has enough elves to deal with right now.”  
A small cough from the entrance broke up their conversation. Legolas strode into the tent.  
“So, your father does not keep you on a leash after all.” Fili said, joking. A few weeks before, Legolas would have taken great offense at that comment. But now, he just smiled back at the dwarf, acknowledging the jest for what it was.  
“No, he avoids that, he does not wish it to get tangled in his robes.” He answered, smiling.  
“Oh my gosh, he made a joke!” Stiella said, prodding him.  
“I told you she was good for you.” Fili told Legolas in a stage whisper. Kili could have sworn that he saw a slight blush in the elf’s cheeks.  
“Well, anyway, the ACTUAL reason why I’m here, not that this hasn’t been good fun and all, but the Mirkwood elves are packing up camp, we will be leaving within the hour. My father wanted to extend his gratitude to everyone here. Fili, can I speak with you alone for a moment, please?”  
“Oh, a princely discussion.” Stiella said with a grin. Legolas rolled his eyes and followed Fili out of the tent.  
“Tauriel told me everything.” Legolas said. “If there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask.”  
“You want Tauriel to move to Erebor?” Fili asked.  
“I believe it is what is best for her, and I know that it is what she desires. She will not be happy, she might even border on insanity if she is kept cooped up in Mirkwood, with only my father and I as company.”  
“Yes, I see how that could drive one insane.” Fili said.  
“Tauriel lives for the stars, and the outside world. She loves the hustle and bustle of daily life, meeting new people. Above all else, she loves her freedom, and she cannot have that in Mirkwood right now. But in Erebor she can. And I know she will be around people who care about her.”  
“You know your father much better than I do. How do I, or Thorin, need to approach this? What is our best shot at getting this to work?”  
“Well…”

 

“Yer mother’s gonna skin ye alive.” Dwalin said, laughing as the dwarves all sat around the campfire. They were less than a day’s journey away from Erebor; they would be home the next day.  
“Only if Thorin doesn’t kill us first.” Kili said. He was excited to be going back to his new home under-the-mountain, but he was not excited about facing his kin. The Mirkwood elves had disappeared long before. Even with a whole army they moved quickly, and the dwarves simply could not keep up. Fili kept waiting for the right moment to bring up everything about Tauriel, but the moment never quite presented itself. Fili didn’t want to bring it up in front of the other dwarves, but he and his brother never seemed to get a moment away from them. But he needed to tell him before they got back to Erebor. Slowly the fireside chat dwindled, and one by one the dwarves started to head for their sleeping rolls. Fili offered to take first watch, and finally, once he knew they were all asleep, he gently woke his brother.  
“Wha- But I’m third watch!” Kili said, rolling away from his brother.  
“I know, but I need to talk to you.”  
“We’ve already done a lot of talking today, now it is time for sleeping.”  
“It’s about what Tauriel said to me in the elven camp.”  
Kili sat straight up. “What? Now? You thought now was a good time?”  
“Shh, you’ll wake the others! Come over here, away from them.”  
“Oh, so you’ll let THEM sleep.” Kili grumbled as he followed his brother away from their sleeping comrades.  
“I thought you’d be a bit more curious.” Fili said.  
“I am curious, I just also happen to be grumpy. Anyway, spill the beans, what have you been keeping from me all this time?”  
Fili took a deep breath. “Ok, just promise me you won’t interrupt.”  
“Fine, whatever.”  
“Ok, so Tauriel does not wish to spend the next however many months, years, whatever locked up in Mirkwood.”  
“I knew that already.”  
“Am I done with the story yet?”  
“I seriously hope not.”  
“Then shut it. Thorin has decided to offer Tauriel a place in Erebor as a sort of elf-dwarf liaison. Tauriel wishes to accept that position, partly in order not to have to live in solitary confinement for a long period of time. However, Thranduil is not likely to agree to this plan, so we need to convince Thorin to convince Thranduil to let her go.”  
“Why are you telling me this now?”  
“So you can help me convince Thorin to help her.”  
“Well, obviously, but why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“I didn’t want you harassing me the entire trip back.” Fili answered, cuffing his younger brother above the ear. “Anyway, I didn’t want to bring it up in front of the others, which is why I woke you up. Go back to sleep, you’ll need to be alert when you’re on guard duty.”  
“Like I can sleep now.” Kili said, a grin spreading across his face. “Can you imagine? Tauriel living in Erebor?”  
“This. This is why I did not tell you earlier. Go. To. Sleep.”  
“Whatever you say.” Kili headed back to his sleeping roll, a grin still plastered on his face.

The dwarf camp set out early the next morning, every dwarf in the small company eager to reach home again. Kili was practically bouncing in the saddle. Fili rolled his eyes and pressed the group onward. In the afternoon they reached the front gates; the front gates were open as was the marketplace. The weather was pleasant, and the place bustled with activity. A few jaws dropped as the princes rode past, but most dwarves went about their business. They did not know enough of these new royals to cause a scene.  
Dis did not feel the same way. Word of their arrival spread quickly, and she was waiting for them in the throne room. Balin had come with the boys to the throne room; he quickly volunteered to go find Thorin and left the boys alone with their mother.  
“No word. No word until WEEKS after you were supposed to be back. We had to send a SEARCH PARTY out for you. You inconvenienced Balin, Dwalin, and Dori, who are busy trying to rebuild lives here. You had your uncle and I worried SICK! This is not RESPONSIBLE behavior! This is NOT how FUTURE RULERS should be acting! You will be damn lucky if your uncle and I EVER let you go on another mission with that elf! You have a lot of learning left to do here!”  
“Well, you won’t have to worry about that. I doubt there will be any more missions with Tauriel, at least not for a long while.” Fili said.  
“What do you mean? What happened?” Dis narrowed her eyes and her voice dropped threateningly.  
“I’ll tell you everything, but I want to wait until Uncle Thorin gets here.” Fili said.  
“Well, you won’t have to wait long.” A deep voice said. The king under the mountain strode into the throne room. “So, you are alive then. Good to know.”  
“We have some, er, urgent matters to discuss.” Kili said.  
“So urgent that you could not find time to write?” Thorin answered.  
“Well, sort of… we kind of got in over our heads a bit up north.” Kili answered, wincing.  
Thorin sighed and sat, motioning for his nephews and sister to do the same. “I sense this is going to be a long story. Better get on with it then.”


	12. Last Chapter (whoo!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Thanks for sticking with the story the whole way through. You da real MVP.

“What do you think is taking so long?” Kili asked, nervously chewing on his lip.  
“He wants to know what happened from their point of view. There are three of them, and the story takes a while to tell.”  
“Does he think we’re lying to him?”  
“I think he wants to make sure we’re not embellishing.” Fili answered. Dori and Dwalin had come and gone; Balin was in the throne room with Thorin now.   
“He is going to help though, isn’t he? He has to!” Kili said, banging his fists on his knees.  
“I honestly don’t know, little brother. I hope so.”  
Balin left the throne room about fifteen minutes later. He nodded to the anxious boys, but said nothing. Thorin left them waiting for a while longer. Finally Kili, who could no longer contain himself, burst into the throne room. Thorin and Dis looked up from their discussion at the intrusion.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Uncle, did you not call us in?” Fili said through clenched teeth, grabbing the back of Kili’s shirt and dragging him back towards the door.  
“Leave him.” Thorin said. Fili let go of his brother. “We have reached a decision.”  
“You will do it, won’t you Uncle? You will bring her here?” Kili said, eyes wide.  
“Kili, you must understand that there is more at play than you or her. Tensions are high between the dwarves and the elves, and I cannot risk another war.”  
Kili’s face dropped. But Thorin was not done. “However, I see no harm in asking Thranduil if he would allow her to come here. If he refuses, I will do no more.”  
“Thank you, Uncle!” Kili said, grabbing his uncle in a hug.  
“Do not get your hopes up, Kili.” Dis said, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Thranduil is not always the most reasonable man, and he is very set in his ways. I do not want you to be devastated.”  
Kili turned to his mother with tears in his eyes. “I already am. Every day that I am here without here, I am devastated.”

Tauriel was once again alone. She was alone for most of the day. She knew every inch of the small room off the throne room she was staying in. Thranduil came in to check on her for a few minutes every day, but was in and out quickly. The healer came twice a day to change her dressings, but he had other things to do as well. Legolas was her saving grace; he came to check on her for a couple of hours a day. But Thranduil kept his son pretty busy, which left Tauriel alone for most of the day. She slept a lot, but she spent the rest of her time studying her room. She knew every crack and every crevice. She knew how many tree roots made up the ceiling. She was starting to go crazy.  
The next day Legolas brought her some books. She barely even glanced at them; she was so happy that she wasn’t alone any more. But soon he had to leave, so she turned to her new companions. She had expected novels of some sort, but instead she found law books. Law books? She flipped through the pages, and found one with the corner folded down. She started scanning the page.

“The envoy went out today.” Dis told her son. “Your uncle is one of them.”  
“But Thorin is never a part of the envoys.” Kili said, confused.  
“Your uncle cares about you. He will do the best he can. You need to believe that.”  
“I do.” Kili said, looking down at his feet. “I just hope it is enough.” He kicked the ground with the toe of his boot. “I’m going to go to the battlements and wait for his return.”  
“It will be a while.” Dis said.  
“I will wait.” Kili walked off towards the stairs. Fili came to fill the space beside his mother.  
“He’s grown up really fast.” Dis said, looking after her younger son.  
“He’s always had it in him. Tauriel just brings it out.”

Tauriel heard voices. She had heard a couple of business transactions during her stay in the room, but nothing of interest to her. But this time she heard the deep voices of dwarves. She could pick out Thorin and Balin’s voices. Her heart started to beat a little faster. It was happening.  
“We heard of everything that happened in the north.” Thorin said to the other king.  
“Indeed, things were… interesting, shall we say. Why are you here?”  
“Let’s cut straight to the chase. We have a job offering for Tauriel.”  
“Tauriel is not fit for duty. She was injured in the North.” Thranduil said. His eyes narrowed. “But you knew that. And you came anyway.”  
“We believe that even despite her current state she will be able to fulfill the requirements of the job.”  
“She cannot be seen.”  
“Not by your people. But ours do not care about such things.”  
“She is still an elf. She belongs with her people.”  
“She is not with her people. She is alone.” Legolas strode into the room. “For all intents and purposes she is a prisoner here. Do not let her stay that way. She can heal with the dwarves, and when she is ready she can come back here.”  
“How will she learn?”  
“She will. I do not doubt her abilities.”  
“How about you ask me!” Came a muffled voice. Thranduil sighed.  
“Would you like to see the person in question?” Thorin nodded.  
The envoy, Thranduil, and Legolas all walked into the small room. Tauriel was wearing a silk robe, and the bandages covering her wounds were evident. Thranduil and Legolas were accustomed to the sight; the dwarves could not help but stare. Tauriel felt a flush starting to creep up her neck.  
“Um, anyway… I want to go.” She said, looking to her king.  
“I think you should have time to think about this-“  
“I have had time. I’ve had more than enough time, sitting in here day after day, alone. This is my home, but right now it is my prison as well. Please, let me go.”  
“I do not think this is best-“ Thranduil started  
“It does not matter what you think.” Tauriel interrupted. Thranduil shot her an icy stare.  
“Excuse me? I am your KING!”  
Tauriel pulled a book from her bed. She opened it to the dog-eared page. “According to the laws of our people, a soldier of the king’s army, when injured in the line of duty, is free to retire as he or she pleases, regardless of the king’s orders.”  
“Are you retiring from my service? I would not recommend it.” Thranduil said, trying to control his temper. “Once you retire, there is no coming back.”  
“Then let me go. And I will return to your service once I have recovered.”  
Thranduil looked as if he had been chewing on something sour. Thorin and the rest of the envoy tried to blend into the walls. Legolas and Tauriel remained silent, waiting for Thranduil’s decision.   
“Fine.” He said, his voice short. “Go running to the dwarves.” His face stoney he strutted out of the room.  
Tauriel grinned. Legolas tossed a bag on her bed. “I think this is everything you should need.” He rested a hand on her good shoulder. “Have a good trip. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Thank you.” She placed a hand on top of his. She got to her feet; Balin grabbed her bag. Together, the dwarves and the elf left.

Fili was looking everywhere for his younger brother. Tauriel had arrived a couple of minutes ago, and his little brother was nowhere to be found. Balin was showing her to her quarters, so Fili was hunting down his brother. His mother had suggested looking on the battlements. And sure enough, Kili was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Fili shook him gently.  
“Wha- what’s happening?” Kili wiped the sleep from his eyes. “The envoy! Is it back? What happened?”  
“She’s here. Come on. I’ll take you to her.” Fili helped his brother up from the floor.

Kili’s frame filled the doorway. Tauriel had her back to him, and she was unpacking her things. Even from the back her injuries were visible. Kili took a moment to look, to assure himself that she was really here. “Tauriel.”  
Tauriel spun around. Her face blushed. Her hands went to cover the burns that were no longer covered by bandages. “Kili, you surprised me.”  
“I couldn’t wait to see you.” He said, walking into the room. “You are beautiful.” Tauriel broke out in a smile.  
“I’m happy to see you too.” He reached for her good hand and pulled her close to him. He brought his face up to hers, bringing their lips together. For a brief moment, they both forgot about the rest of the world; for a moment, there was only the two of them.  
Then the moment ended, as moments tend to do. “What do you want to do?” Kili asked. “Want to keep unpacking, want to take a tour, want to grab a bite to eat?”  
“I want to see people.” Tauriel said.  
A smile spread across Kili’s face. “I know just the place.”

The two sauntered through the marketplace. Shops were open, goods spilling out of them, with shopkeepers trying to capture the attention of the meandering crowd. No one was rushing, everyone was amiable. Tauriel felt exhilarated. She let her fingers brush the flowers, her feet kick up dust, her face rise to meet the wind. She took in the sound of all the people around her. The chatting parents, the laughing children. A couple kids ran in front of them, bringing her up short. They looked up at her with admiration. “Are you an elf?” One of them asked.  
“Yes, I am.” She answered.  
“How’d you get those scars?” The other said.   
“I was fighting dragons in the north and got a little too close.”  
“Woah.” Both of them looked at her with admiration. “That’s so cool.”  
“I think you’re mother is looking for you.” Kili said gently.  
“Yes, Prince Kili.” The kids bowed and ran on their short little legs back to their mother.  
“How do you feel?” Kili asked, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes.  
“I feel whole.” She said, smiling. He drew her close to him and kissed her again.  
A hush fell over the marketplace. Kili and Tauriel felt all eyes drawn to them. They broke apart and gazed out at the bewildered crowd. Kili squeezed her hand and started to lead her back to the mountain. The crowd parted, but did not stop staring. It seemed like ages before they were back inside the walls of the mountain, away from the stares and the whispers.  
“That was a little… uncomfortable.”  
“I don’t get it. Why would they act like that?” Kili was trying and failing to hide the anger in his voice.  
“You know why.” She said softly. “It’s because I’m different. It’s all well and good for me to be a war hero, but they do not think that I am good enough for their beloved prince.”  
“But that’s not true-“  
“The truth does not matter to them. What they believe matters to them. And they believe that elves should be with elves, and dwarves should be with dwarves. But what they believe doesn’t matter. It’s what we believe that matters. We can pave the way for dwarf-elf communications for years to come. But it’s not going to be easy. I need you to understand that.”  
“I understand. I think I’ve always understood. But I don’t care. You are worth a thousand times more trouble than this.”   
Fili interrupted the moment. “Tauriel, Thorin and Balin are looking for you. You too, Kili.”  
“This isn’t gonna be good.” Kili mumbled under his breath.

“Fili, you’re dismissed. You had no part in this.”  
“He’s my brother. I had every part in this.”  
“Fili-“Thorin said dangerously.  
“I’m staying.” Fili said stubbornly. Thorin glared at him for a moment, then switched his gaze to his other nephew.  
“What were you two thinking? Out in the marketplace like that! I’ve had a flood of concerned citizens nearly breaking down my door wondering what their prince has gotten himself into.”  
“Why do they care? Why do you care?” Kili asked.  
“You are a PRINCE!” Thorin bellowed.  
“And a dwarf? And she’s an elf? That’s the ONLY reason anyone cares! If I kissed a dwarf in the marketplace, there would be a few snickers, and people would go about their daily business. There would be no flood of ‘concerned citizens’, and I would not have been called in here!”  
“I think this was a mistake. We never should have brought her here.”  
“I think it was wise.” Balin interjected. Four surprised faces looked back at him. “The young prince is right.” If possible, their faces registered more surprise. “Our people have trouble trusting outsiders. They believe she is after him because he is a prince; she wants his gold, or his power. But if it was a dwarf, then she would be treated like a princess. This is exactly why Tauriel is here; to help relieve the tensions between our people. To help eradicate the deep-seated prejudices between our people.”  
“You make it sound easy.” Tauriel said, starting to doubt whether she was capable of such a task.  
“It won’t be easy. And it will take many generations. But this is a step in the right direction.” Balin said.  
“I don’t know if I am comfortable with this.” Thorin said.  
“Of course you aren’t. That’s the point. That’s why we need her.”  
“He’s right.” Dis entered through a door that lead to one of the small rooms behind the throne. “This is what is right for Kili, and it is what is right for our people. If you want peace, this is how we get it.”  
Thorin stewed on his sister’s words for a minute. Kili gave his mother and Balin a grateful smile, still grasping Tauriel’s hand. Finally Thorin looked at the two of them. “Fine. You have my blessing. But be careful; there might be others who do not wish you well. It might be good to stay in the mountain for a couple of days until this blows over.”  
“But-“  
“I think you’re uncle is right. You can only push people so far so fast. You can’t do anyone any good if you are hurt. Or worse.” Dis put a hand on her youngest sons shoulder. “You are doing a good thing. But don’t let it get you into more trouble than you can handle.”  
“Whatever happens, we’ll handle it together.” Tauriel said.  
Finally Thorin smiled. “Now that I believe.”


End file.
